Mistletoe
by Don'tLetThemGetYouDown
Summary: Can I kiss you?" Like he needed to ask. "I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much." I whispered stopping my assault to the side of his face. He froze as if suddenly realizing that Mike existed. I nibbled on his ear. "But I know I would." Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I figured I'd give you guys some background info for this story because that's just the nice person I am. LOL. JK. Ok enough IM.**

**So, this is how the story goes everyone is human (I know I suck but it work better this way) and this story is starting during Christmas break. **

**Ok now Esme and Carlisle are Bella, Alice and Emmett's parents. Charlie is their uncle and he lives in their house. Rosalie is Emmett's fiancé, Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, and Edward is Rosalie's brother. **

**They're all visiting during Christmas vacation and it's a month long. And when it starts off Bella is dating Mike. I know EW and random, lol. But me and my BFF have this thing were Mike Newton is like randomly thrust into New Moon, like she would just open a page and see Mike Newton. There, lol ok, I'll tell you more about this later. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't even own the New Moon book! None the less, Twilight itself.**

**Bella POV**

I tugged the bag off of the stupid terminal thingy. I couldn't believe was back here. Or that I still had another an hour to drive to Forks. Agh!

Then as soon as I had the bag on the floor I tumbled over and landed in someone's arms, a very big someone.

I turned around and saw Emmett.

I squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Nice to see you too, sis." He said.

"Hey, I thought mom and dad were picking me up?" I asked him.

Then I noticed this guy hovering behind Emmett.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked. "I thought you were into girls."

That moment was priceless, that totally PO'd look on his face. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Then I burst out laughing and it only got better.

"Funny Bella, funny." He snapped annoyed. Then shook his head. "Edward sadly this is my sister. Bella this is Edward, Rosalie's brother."

Emmett stepped out of the way and I gasped. I finally got a full view of Edward. Thank God Emmett was getting my bag so he didn't notice.

Edward was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was tall, and ripped. God I didn't even want to image what was beneath his shirt I might have died. And god he had amazing eyes they were just like two green emeralds.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said then looked down.

The car ride to Forks was awkward. Emmett was still a little mad at me, and barely talked to me.

Then to avoid getting a glare from Emmett I sat in the back and so did Edward. And the few times I tried to talk to him I only got mumbles and he never even looked at me.

Finally, when we were almost there Emmett started talking to me again.

"How's Mike?" Emmett asked.

"Fine." Well I wasn't going to tell him we had another fight before I left.

"Has he been pressuring you again?" Emmett asked his jaw tight.

"God Emmett leave me alone okay?" I snapped.

He had but I didn't want to talk about it. Mike was mad because I wouldn't have sex with him.

I wasn't a virgin but I still wanted our first time together to be special. He just didn't seem to understand that.

"Bella." Emmett groaned.

"Emmett." I said angrily. "Stop it okay. Oh look we're here."

**Edward POV**

This was wrong. Oh so very wrong. The minute I saw Bella I had frozen.

She was amazingly beautiful. Not to mention she was wearing shorts. And we're talking Daisy Duke Shorts.

Then a tank-top. One that was just a little too short and showed a strip of her skin. It looked so soft it took all my will power not to touch.

And then she had bent over to get her bag. Giving me a complete view of her ass. Her perfect sized, tight ass.

Then Emmett went over to hug her and when he did lifted up her shirt so high, I noticed that she was wearing a really nice lace bra.

And then my pants got tighter. So painfully tight. Thank God Emmett had been covering me.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Bella asked.

Her voice was like a melody. So soft and beautiful I couldn't help but stare.

"I thought you were into girls?" Then she did something that made me gasp. She laughed.

I had to close my eyes and think about horrible things because if not my pants would be even tighter.

And unfortunately I did something that might have scared me for life. I thought of Rosalie and Emmett having sex. Oh yeah that killed it.

I opened my eyes as Emmett started talking. "Funny, Bella funny." He shook his head. "Edward sadly this is my sister. Bella this Rosalie's brother Edward."

Emmett moved to get her bag and I might have imagined it but she gasped when she saw me. Oh God I hope I didn't imagine it because that didn't help my situation down below.

"Hey." I finally said.

"Hi." She said then looked down.

I had to get out of that car especially when they started talking about Mike.

I was so jealous and then when Emmett mentioned him pressuring her I was about ready to punch something. I was so glad when we got there.

I ran inside the house.

It really was a beautiful house. Two-stories a basement that had basically been transformed into a second house with a bathroom, bedroom, living room, and mini-kitchen. The middle floor was the main kitchen, computer room and living room plus a bathroom. Then the top floor had two small bedroom and the houses original main bedroom (before the one in the basement had been built), and a bathroom.

"Hello Edward." Esme said as I ran into the house. She was by the stairs obviously waiting for Bella. I groaned inwardly. I'd have to spend the next month lusting after a girl I had just met.

"Hi. Would you excuse me? I'm really tired." I fake yawned.

"Sure. Why don't you take a nap? I'll have someone wake you for dinner." Esme said.

"Great." I ran up to the second floor. And into the room I was sharing with Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett had the biggest room upstairs, and then Bella and Alice had the next room.

The room was really small about the size of the bathroom next door. There was a bed next to the window and a blowup mattress on the floor. Since I was the guest I would get the bed but being the perfect gentleman I am I traded off with Jasper.

Well when he was there, the past few nights we had been here he had slept in Alice's room.

I laid down on the bed. I needed it today.

_Bella was beneath me. I have no idea how she got there but I wasn't going to complain. She on a black lace bra and matching panties. I could touch every part of her soft body, and I wasn't about to squander the chance. _

_"Oh Edward." She moaned as I ran the palm of my hand along her leg._

_Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. At least for a second._

_"Uh uh." She breathed. She pushed me onto my back. For some reason I was still wearing pants but she sure didn't let that stop her._

_She slowly kissed her way down my chest. _

_I groaned. My pants were getting awfully tight. "Bella."_

_She giggled. Then she unzipped and unbuttoned my pants making sure to scrap fingers against my throbbing length._

"Oh crap."

I sat straight up in the bed. And Bella was standing in the room. Holding onto her foot jumping. Oh God.

I could see her perfect breast bouncing as she seemed to be wearing no bra. I groaned.

She turned around. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok." I mumbled. I really didn't need to have a wet dream in Emmett's bed.

I looked at the clock it was almost midnight.

"I didn't want to wake you up earlier." She answered my question before I even asked it to myself. "And sorry but I kind of have to bunk here if you know what I mean." She blushed.

It was so adorable and I couldn't imagine anything hotter.

"It's ok." I mumbled.

She went to go lay on the air mattress.

"What're you doing?" I asked in a stupid voice.

"Going to sleep. I'm tired." Bella laughed.

"Not on that thing you're not." I scoffed. There was no MY Bella would sleep on the floor. Whoa, my Bella? I hadn't even known her for twelve hours.

"It's fine. You're guest." She argued.

"I refuse to let you sleep on the floor." I said roughly.

"Well so do I." She snapped and then crossed her arms over her chest.

This ended up propping up her chest and showing a lot of cleavage to me. I had to hurry or I would give in.

"Then we're at an impasse." I struggled to say clearly.

"I have a solution." She said then stood up. She had changed into pajama shorts and a shirt I just noticed.

Then she did something I never would have thought in a million years she'd do.

She climbed into the bed and under the covers. "Night." She said then snuggled into the bed.

Oh this is going to be a rough night.

**Damn that was five pages. Well what do you think? Should I continue??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish but it is all Ms. Meyer's.**

**Bella POV**

I had had the most wonderful dream. I was dreaming that I was sleeping in the arms of an angel.

As the realization hit me that this was only a dream I felt my sadness overcome me. As if to comfort me I felt two arms slip around my waist.

As I felt the arms rubbing my stomach and trying to comfort me I realized I was asleep. I turned around and opened my eyes.

Suddenly I realized I hadn't been dreaming, well I had but the angel in my dreams were Edward.

During the middle of the night one of us had shifted so that I was laying against his body, and he had slipped his arms around my waist.

I sighed and couldn't help feeling content with his arms around me. Sort of like we were two parts of a puzzle that fit perfectly even though the pictures had seemed totally different.

He moaned quietly and smiled in his sleep.

I wondered what he was dreaming about? His girlfriend maybe? He hadn't mentioned one. But he was a freaking god! He had to have a girlfriend!

That thought sent me back into a depression and I realized I had to get out of this bed.

I quietly and softly moved out of his arms. For a second it was tough though because he had what I liked to call a Teddy Bear Reflex.

Like when someone tries to take away their bear at night while they're asleep and they refuse to give it up.

When my bare feet touched the ground I froze. It was freezing. I shivered and grabbed a shirt that was laying on the floor. As I put it on I realized that it was Edward's.

It hung about mid-thigh and still smelled like him.

I convinced myself to keep it by telling myself that I would put it back when I got back to bed (on the floor) and he would never notice.

I went downstairs and ran into the kitchen. The clock on the microwave said 3:32.

I smirked and thought perfect time to watch movies and eat fattening midnight snacks.

I leaned over the counter and grabbed a bag of oreos.

When I was about to pull back up I felt someone's hand on the small of my waist which was covered by Edward's shirt.

I was about to scream as I whirled around but a hand went to cover my mouth before I saw who it was.

I calmed down instantly while looking into Edward's emrawled eyes.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He whispered into my ear as I felt my knees go weak.

**Edward POV**

I could feel her knees about to give so I wrapped my arms around her waist, removing my hand from her mouth.

"Sorry." I said, I didn't mean to scare her so much.

Truthfully after seeing she was wearing my shirt I couldn't stop myself from touching her. I had been planning on doing so much more then only touching her but I had already frightened her, I couldn't molest her too.

"It's ok." She whispered. Somehow her hand had landed on my chest, and our heads had gotten really close. I looked down at her plump lips finding myself wondering how they would feel against mine, moving in motion together, her tongue going into mine, my hand under her shirt on the small of her back—

"It's ok." She mumbled again, as if trying to convince herself that it was.

I nodded. I really wanted to kiss her. She closed her eyes and leaned towards me. I was about to finish the job when we heard a crashing outside.

We jumped apart, and I turned around so I wasn't facing her anymore.

"Probably just a cat." She whispered.

I nodded and turned around finally to face her again.

My shirt was open around her shoulders showing the tank top she had on before under the shirt, curving slightly at the swell of her breast.

"What are you doing out here?" I choked out trying to distract myself.

"Couldn't sleep." She said blushing as she looked down.

"Bad dream?" I asked.

"More like dream to good that I knew it would never come true." She mumbled under her breath. She probably assumed I didn't hear it but I did. Why was she trying to hide it from me? Did it have something to do with me?

Was she having dreams about me?

Because I was having them about her. And boy were they good.

"I was going to come out and watch a movie," She said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I thought she was going to invite me to join her but she seemed to be thinking about it.

"Well, I guess I'll just go back to bed." I said a bit disappointed.

"I was going to watch Across the Universe you want to watch it with me?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"Ok." I said.

**Ok so I was going to put the rest of the night into this chapter but I really wanted to post something tonight, so I'll put it in the next chapter which I will try to put up this weekend. **

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Haha, stop being mean!**

**Hehe, two chapters in two days. After the last chapter I couldn't stop writing. Well, justm you're getting your wish. Tell me what you think because this is my first Lemon and I'm really not that sure about it. **

**Also remember the more you review the faster you will get your new chapter. OH! I'm also looking for a Beta if someone wants to do it, I would prefer if you've had some kind of reference or something.**

**

* * *

**

E POV

"Whipped cream?" I asked as Bella walked over to the couch with a bunch of cookies and a tub of Cool Whip.

"Dude." She said. "I put whipped cream on everything. You obviously do not know its ability to make anything taste amazing."

Suddenly all I could think about was Bella with whipped cream all over her body. Her stomach where I would easily lick it off. Then I would move towards her breast. They were so round and full. And in this cold weather I could see her erect nipples pointing through her shirt.

And how erect they would be if I were to just slowly lick whipped cream off them, did I mention slowly. Making sure to get ever little spot of whipped cream. How she would moan my name over and over-

"Edward are you okay?" Bella asked she must have noticed that I had zoned out.

"Fine." I croaked. Why was my throat so dry? "I'll be right back." I ran into the bathroom, and locked the door making sure it was locked.

**B POV**

As Edward left I wondered what I had done wrong. He had been fine before I left. I shrugged to myself and went to the DVD player.

I bent over and put the movie in.

Alice had gotten me obsessed with Across the Universe. While when it was in theaters it looked stupid to me, the first time I saw it I fell in love with it.

The way the movie was all tied together with themes having to do with Beatles songs, it amazed me. I had once looked it up on Wikipedia.

There were so many mentions of the songs that I had never even realized! It was amazing.

Edward walked back a few minutes later and sat on the couch. Then he pulled the blanket over himself.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

He nodded.

I smirked to myself since he couldn't see me. Just because he didn't like me didn't mean I couldn't have my own fun.

I pressed play but as I went back to the couch instead of sitting down I went around the couch and leaned against it behind where he was sitting.

I slowly ran my hands up and down his shoulders then arms.

I heard him whimper softly. I felt my panties get wetter.

I moved my hands down his chest. Then I moved my lips down to his ear. "Is that better?" I whispered huskily. I softly touched the side of his ear with my lips.

"Fuck Bella." He whispered.

My breathing became heavier. Where the hell had I suddenly gotten all this courage? I had known this guy a day and I already wanted to fuck him and hard.

I had a boyfriend my brain argued. Screw Mike.

"Bella." Edward whispered.

"Yes Edward?" I asked and before I could stop myself my lips were leaving kisses all along the side of his head.

"Can I kiss you?" Like he needed to ask.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much." I whispered stopping my assault to the side of his face.

He froze as if suddenly realizing that Mike existed.

I nibbled on his ear. "But I know I would."

He mumbled something and the next second I was on my back on the couch. God knows how.

"God Bella." He mumbled near my lips. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Before I could respond his lips were on mine. They were better than I could ever imagine. I could feel him all through my body. My hand wrapped around his head trying to pull him closer to me. He needed to be closer.

His tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues dueled.

His hand was bending my leg up so he could run his hand across it.

I moaned as his hand left my leg and reached under my shirt.

"Wait." He said suddenly breaking the kiss.

No! No waiting or I might start regretting something.

He reached across the table and grabbed the whipped cream.

"Its ability to make everything better right?" He repeated my words.

My heart started thudding in my chest in anticipation.

He opened the jar and grabbed a handful and slowly spread it across my neck. Then he started licking it off slowly.

"Edward." I moaned. I started rubbing my legs together, I needed friction.

"I can take care of that, Bella." He reached down and fingered my waistband.

I couldn't wait any longer. I needed relief NOW.

"Edward either you do it and stop teasing me or I swear to God I will." I said reaching the end of my patience. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me angrily.

He didn't waste time and reached under my panties and entered a finger in me. I arched into him grateful for some relief. He started stroking me and I moaned while digging my fingers into his back.

"Bella, darling."

"Huh?" I was barely coherent at this point.

"I'm a bit tied up and I need you to rub whipped cream all over your breast for me."

Just the thought had me moaning and arching even further into him. He entered another finger in me.

I quickly threw off my shirts and grabbed the whipped cream. I didn't even scoop. I dumped it all on my chest before rubbing it evenly, which Edward really seemed to enjoy, if the fact that his erection was pushing into my leg so hard that it was almost painful.

He started licking it off my breast in a circular motion. And each time he passed my nipple he gave it a gentle bite.

"Edward." I would breathe every time he did that.

He was halfway done with my breast when I felt my first orgasm approach.

"Kiss me NOW." I demanded. He did as I said and I released onto his hand with a scream into his mouth. Which thank God was muffled, or I'm positive everyone in the house would've woken up with my scream.

He quickly took his hand out and finished my other breast as my chest heaved with exhaustion.

I was exhausted but that wouldn't stop me.

After a few seconds I pushed him down and I straddled him. "Your turn baby."

**

* * *

**

Can you believe that that was only three pages? Damn I thought it was so much longer. Oh well, anyways tell me how I did that was really my first lemon and I'm not really sure about it…

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I know that the last chapter sounded like a horny teenage guy's dream but while there will be some of that in their we're also getting to the really emotional love sappy stuff. So tell me what you think and thanks for all your reviews. Also I have this thing were I love getting reviews imagine that. So since I only have about 42 Alerts to this story after three chapters I've decided that I wouldn't post the next one until I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter. **

**So make sure you push that little blue button at the end of the page!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but one day I shall own a monkey and I shall call him bob. And tell him to dance little monkey man, dance! Ok that was just weird I apologize. **

_After a few seconds I pushed him down and I straddled him. "Your turn baby."_

**B POV**

I could feel his breathing become labored. "Bella." He choked out.

"Yeah baby. What do you want me to do to you?" I asked rubbing my hands up and down his chest. Before he could answer I leaned down and slid my hands under his shirt.

I could feel his abs underneath my palms and let out an excited breath.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"More like pleased." I said biting the bottom of my lip. He smirked and put his hands on my hips and started going down over my shorts which where one of the only articles of clothing I was still wearing.

"You are wearing way too many clothes." He said and started pulling my shorts down.

I slapped his hand off my shorts.

"Bella dear, I never had you pegged for that kind of kinky." He raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"It's not your turn to touch." I said seductively.

I was going to be in control now, and boy was I going to have fun.

I leaned him up for a second and pulled his shirt off before he knew what hit him. I was almost sure that I ripped it but I really didn't care.

I was hoping to use some more of the whipped cream but there wasn't much left and I was planning on using it on something important.

I kissed down his chest making sure to take my time.

"Bella." He gritted in his teeth.

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry," I smirked. "Is something wrong?"

He breathed heavily through his teeth.

"Tell me what you want Edward?" I said.

I let my hands create a little person and made it walk down towards his engorged member. I slowly pulled his flannel pants down.

I gasped at the sight of him.

He smirked even more, and I felt myself soak through my pants. I was sure Edward could feel it as I was straddling him.

I wasn't going to let him have the upper hand. I quickly put him in my hands and slowly started rubbing him up and down.

"Bella." He moaned.

"Is that what you want Edward?" I asked leaning down towards his hardness. "What about this?" I slowly but surely put my mouth on him.

I licked the tip of him.

He arched into my mouth.

I took him out of my mouth.

"Bella." He whimpered.

"Sh." I whispered.

I reached over onto the floor and grabbed the whipped cream. I smiled at him.

He knew what I was going to do. I scooped up what was left of it and spread around his manhood.

Then I put him back into my mouth and licked up all the whipped cream before starting to bob my head up and down him.

He put his hand on the back of my head and started guiding my head.

Not a second later he released into my mouth. He clucthed the couch and gritted his teeth as I swallowed him.

I pulled myself up to sitting position. As soon as his eyes opened I licked my lips. "Not that was a good midnight snack." I mumbled.

Before I knew what had happened he had lifted me up and threw my half naked self over his shoulder, and his pants where now completely off and I got a very nice view of his ass.

Then he was throwing me on the bed.

**E POV**

I don't know what possesed me to do it but God I needed her so bad. I needed her to moan my name as I pumped in and out of her.

Her eyes to roll back into her head as she released within me. Then those perfect lips to ask me to do it over and over again to her.

It didn't matter that she had a boyfriend. She was mine now I was sure of it. No one else was allowed to touch her in anyway.

And I couldn't touch anyone else in the same way. She had spoiled all other women to me. And I was going to make sure I spoiled all other men for her.

It didn't matter that I had only known her for one day I already knew that I couldn't live without her.

I knew I should wait for something special but I needed her NOW.

I ripped her shorts off at the site of her laying on the bed, her breast fully erect and perky, the wet spot on her shorts from the past hour that was still thoroughly wet. Her chest heaved and her eyes watched me filled with lust.

She reached for me but I stayed out of range. she wasn't leaving that bed tonight.

I looked at her like she was my prey and i was the hunter. I could tell she was loving it.

She needed relief again as she furiously rubbed her legs together.

I pounced until I was supporting my weight above her.

She touched my shoulders and gripped hard as my hands attacked her beautiful breast.

"Tell me you want me." I told her. I needed to hear it come from those perfect lips.

"I want you." She said through her heavy breathing.

"What do you need Bella?"

She raked her hands down my chest leaving scratches. "I need you in me."

"What do you want?" I asked pulling my head close to her ears.

"I want you to fuck me." She said aggressively.

I shook my head.

"I want you to fuck me HARD." I shook my head again.

"Try again." I whispered looking into her eyes. She understood. Her face softened. I could see it and I could see she wanted it too.

"I want..."

I nodded this time encouraging her. I stopped kneading her breast and put my hands on her cheeks.

"I want you to make love to me Edward." She whispered.

I nodded this time and kissed her hard. I kissed my way down her jaw slowly. This was what our first time needed to be like. Gentle, and loving...

then we would get to the other stuff.

**B POV**

"I want you to make love to me Edward." I whispered. I had never said that to anyone before. And I'd never felt this way before.

I had known Mike for a year and he had never made me feel so safe and wanted.

Edward kissed me hard before making his way down my jaw. He kissed me softly as if trying not to break me.

He hooked his fingers into my panties and slowly pulled them down so I was completely naked in front of him.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered to me.

"You already got me into bed you don't need to charm me." I mumbled trying to lighten up the serious tone.

"It's not charm when it's true." He said looking deep into my eyes.

He took his time with me. Exploring every corner of my body as if trying to memorize the feel, look and even smell of my body.

Then after a countless time of his explorations and soft exploitations he slowly entered me. I rocked my body against his and met his every thrust. We made love for hours before I feel asleep in his arms.

My last thought was that something huge had just happened that could be potientially horrible for a lot of people involved.

But I wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Oh so I thought you guys would like to hear a really funny story from my embarssing life. So today we had our first pep rally of the year in which I sat in the wrong section, but no one seemed to notice which was good, but my friend Tom was there with me. (I swear to God that that is his name!) **

**So I couldn't see because all the upperclassmen are so freaking tall and I'm only a measly 5 feet I decided to stand up to see. And dumb Tom says "Jackie why don't you stand up?"**

**And I go "I am standing up!" **

**:0! I know! Anyways review and laugh at my embarssment! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Not really much Lemon but some sweet stuff. I decided to be nice because I only got 9 reviews for this chapter but I wasn't sure if I would be able to update tommorow because I haven't done my homework yet and it's Sunday morning. Well one o clock Sunday morning but you know.**

**Also I am proud to say that last night I finally got New Moon and completed my Twilight series!! And I got a new book light which is good because me and my last book light got into a fight and well...um...I won and I haven't had a light for like a month. Which was bad because it broke during the middle of Breaking Dawn at like two am.**

**Disclaimer: No! It all goes to the glorious Ms. Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

E POV

I woke up with the light of the moon in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window when had I opened this?

I looked next to me and saw the beautiful figure under me and remembered.

_"Edward." Bella moaned as I kissed my way up her stomach._

_"Yes." I smiled against her stomach._

_"We can't keep doing this for much longer." She mumbled as I reached her breast and slowly started sucking one her nipples._

_"Doing what?" I asked as I made my way to her right breast._

_"Having sex tonight." I smirked. Even though she had only called it 'making love' that one time she didn't need to say it anymore._

_"Why not?" I muttered accidently biting down on her nipple causing her to moan and arch into me._

_"Because it's already four and we've done three times and I'm exhausted." She clarified when she could speak again._

_"Technically we have only made love twice this will be the third time." I corrected. _

_I turned my head ready to slam into her when I looked at the window and noticed the moon shining through the blinds. I quickly pulled the blinds up letting the moon light up the whole room._

_"What are you doing?" She asked._

_"I want to be able to see your every motion as we make love...for the last time tonight." I explained._

_Her eyes shown with an emotion that was unknown to me. But I intended to find out; I was going to find out everything about her, even if it took the rest of my life._

_That thought filled me as I entered her and heard her gasp as I did. I knew I would never get tired of that._

I smiled as I could see her naked body splayed out before me in all its glory.

I saw her shift and mutter "Edward."

I thought she was awake before she did it again. She was dreaming about me.

My erection popped up at the thought of everything we had down earlier. From the gentleness of how we made love, to her telling me she wanted me, to the lust filled fooling around on the couch with the whipped cream.

Then I remembered our clothes!

How could I have been so stupid what if her father (or worse) or Emmett walked downstairs to see our clothing lying on the floor.

Emmett would pound me into the ground for taking his baby sister. Hell, Emmett still thought she was a child if it showed by any standards by how he talked about her.

I thought she was 9 before he told me that she was a year younger than him.

I grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around myself and walked downstairs and grabbed all of our clothes.

I put my pants back on and made sure to throw away the empty container in the kitchen and grabbed a little surprise for Bella.

I threw my shirt back on before I went up the stairs. I noticed tears on sides from where Bella had tried to take my shirt off.

That made my erection come right back.

I ran up the stairs awkwardly before reaching her door.

"Bella." I gently cohered her when I had locked the door and thrown the clothes on the floor.

"No more. Need sleep." She mumbled.

"Too bad. I had another tasty snack for you, oh well." I said. I stood up and then she was pulling me back by my shirt.

She pushed me down on the bed fully awake. Her beautiful naked body straddled and I was sure she could feel my erection poking her. "Where's my snack?" She asked.

I held out a bottle of chocolate sauce.

**B POV**

The next morning or that morning really I was woken by banging and clanging from downstairs.

I groaned and flopped over feeling an empty bed.

I felt a paper and opened it up to read it.

_Went downstairs to avoid any suspicion about us. Last night was the greatest night of my life._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I smiled. Edward signed it Love. I know it was really stupid and I felt like a fifteen year old. I mean that didn't mean anything. All it meant was that he had finished the letter.

I stood up and stretched out my limbs. God was I sore. I smiled at the thought of how it had only been one night with Edward. Damn was I going to need to take a nap today.

I opened the door just as Alice came outside too. She looked at me and tilted her head. She smiled and jumped up and down.

"You had sex with Edward!" She squealed.

"Shut up!" I yelled and pulled her into my room closing the door. "How did you know?"

"One," She said holding up a finger as she continued bouncing. "You have that I just got laid look on your face, and it wasn't Emmett cause ew, and I know it wasn't Jasper cause that's what we were doing all last night, so it had to be Edward, unless it was Dad which would be even ewer then Emmett."

I shuddered at all three thoughts.

"And two," She said holding up the other finger. "You're wearing his shirt which is all because I can tell you're not wearing underwear and the top of the shirt is barely buttoned insinuating that you were intending to get some more."

I looked down and noticed that I was wearing his shirt, and it was only button half way and my breast where basically hanging out if it weren't for the other tiny tank top I had on under. And Alice was right, I definitely wasn't wearing underwear.

Crap, good thing I found Alice before I wouldn't have been good.

"Oh my god, I have to tell Rosalie. She will love this." Alice squealed.

"No!" I said putting my hands to stop Alice. "No one can know about this, at least not yet. I mean god Alice I have a boyfriend, who's in Brazil right now, and has no phone because he's too cheap to pay for roaming and won't be back until school starts."

I fell back into my bed. "This is really bad Alice. I met Edward yesterday and had sex and told him I wanted him to make love to me, what's going to happen tomorrow? We get married?"

"Oh my God, you asked him to make love to you?" Alice asked jumping onto the bed.

"More like begged, at least in my mind." I whined. "And then there was whipped cream and chocolate sauce-"

"Kinky." Alice said. "Me and Jasper tried that once." She smiled while nodding. "Now that was fun."

"And we did it during Across the Universe and completely messed the whole movie." I said.

"Oh Jasper and I did that too. The whole dying scene totally turns me on." Alice said.

"That's because Jasper's been in Iraq." I mumbled while covering my face with my hands.

Last year, Jasper had signed up for training to go into Iraq. On a weekend off he went to Columbia to look at the campus. Which just happened to be where Alice and I go, he totally fell in love with her the moment he looked at her.

I had been looking over at the map next to him and showing him where the cafeteria was when Alice came over. He had been holding a bunch of books and dropped them all as soon as he looked at her.

Alice had helped him pick them up and smiled at him causing him to drop them all again.

He came back the next three weekends whenever he was allowed to leave. That was before he was shipped off. It was six months before he was allowed to come back and he came back on crutches, with a bunch of new scars. They kept in touch while he was there, where he confessed his love for her by letter.

Jasper hasn't left her side since he came back. He got accepted to Columbia and would always come with her to Forks for vacation.

"Well, yeah but that's not the point. What are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I mean I like Edward but I've known him for a day but in a year Mike has never made me feel that safe or loved or satisfied. I mean I never even thought about having sex with Mike until he brought it up but with Edward I basically jumped him." I said.

"You are totally in love with him." Alice said.

"Alice." I said. She loved doing this. She was almost always right about everything. She was like psychic or something.

"Trust me I'm right." Alice said as she bounced out of my room.

I took off Edward's shirt and put on my shorts before heading downstairs. Today was going to be a long day.

**E POV**

I had been in the kitchen for about an hour when Bella walked downstairs about three minutes after Alice.

I looked at her and smiled. She blushed and looked down and sat across from me at the table.

"Nice of you join us Bells." Carlisle said.

"Sorry dad." She smiled innocently. "I couldn't sleep last night, and I was a little sore." She winked at me when no one was looking.

I couldn't believe she was so blatantly flirting with me. It was a real turn and it took all my will power not to take her on the dining room table.

"Damn it!" Emmett called from behind the fridge door.

"What is it Emmett?" Esme called.

"There's no whipped cream or chocolate syrup!"

Bella choked on her glass of orange juice, and I looked down pretending to be interested in my feet.

"Now I can't eat my pancakes." He cursed.

"Why don't you use syrup?" I called to him hoping he would drop it.

"Emmett doesn't like syrup." Rosalie said who suddenly sat down next to me.

"And pancakes are too bland by themselves." Emmett complained.

"Well, that's impossible I just bought those yesterday at the market." Esme said.

"Actually mom." Bella said.

I was surprised to see her speak her face was looking like a tomato a few minutes ago, and now she was as pale as the snow.

"I had a little craving last night and ate all of it." Bella said.

"All of it?" Esme asked in disbelief.

Bella looked down with her face burning again. I was hoping everyone thought it was because she was embarrassed about eating all that stuff.

"Alright put it on the list." Esme said shaking her head.

I reached under the table with my foot and started rubbing Bella's foot. She smiled at me and bit her lip. God I wanted her.

**

* * *

**

B POV

Edward slammed the door shut and backed me up against the wall after breakfast. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" He asked.

"I think I can get an idea." I mumbled as I grabbed him in my hands.

He groaned and leaned his head into my neck as I unzipped his pants and held him without any obstruction.

"Now," I pressed my lips to his ear. "How about you find out how much I really want you."

He groaned again, but this time it was more like a growl in his throat. It was _so hot_.

"I need you to say it again." He said looking in my eyes with his emeralds.

"Edward." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Just one more time, just for me baby." He said he grabbed my head with his hands.

I looked into his eyes. It was the one thing he wanted from me, why was it so hard?

He kissed me softly but I had never felt a kiss more. And I realized something. This wasn't going to end with just a holiday fling. It was going to be more. It had to be. Because no one could have kissed another person like that if it was only going to last for a month. This was forever.

Me and Edward. And I wasn't going to deny him anything.

I felt my face fall with defeat, and I grabbed his face between my hands like he was doing to me. "Make love to me Edward." I leaned forward and kissed every inch of his face whispering "Make love to me."

When I landed on his lips he muttered: "Always."

Then we ended up on the bed where he did exactly as I had asked, but I knew it meant more than it had the night before because I knew now that I needed him, and I was hoping he needed me.

**Ok so I know I didn't have the Chocolate Sauce scene in there but I figured you guys wanted to get out of their first night together by five chapters. If you want to read the scene let me know in a REVIEW and I will write it after I read about it in your REVIEW, and then you can REVIEW the chocolate sauce scene next chapter. And if you do let me know if you want the chocolate sauce scene as a whole chapter or a flashback in a REVIEW. **

**ok and now REVIEW!!**

**P.S. glad you all got a kick out of my first pep rally story! Short people rule! Just ask Alice. **

P.P.S After this chapter I'm changing the name of the story to Misletoe with the correct spelling but it's late, so just know that I'M CHANGING THE TITLE TO MISLETOE!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucky for you guys I finished my homework. Well all the homework that was due tomorrow. When I finish this I'm going to do the homework that is going to be due on Wednesday. I'm hoping I'm going to be sick this week because I really don't want to be to school. I was late like five times in one week and I still had to run to get to my classes because they're all so far away from each other. **

**Anyway all your reviews were so nice and demanding that I had to write another chapter. I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested because no one has yet to write me back that I've emailed. **

**I got like fourteen reviews for the last chapter mostly wanting to read the chocolate sauce scene, lol. Well never fear it will be in this chapter. Ok so on with it. **

**P.S. I know I didn't mention it before but let's pretend that I did: that Bella and Edward go to the same school (Columbia).**

**Disclaimer: Me: Really Stephenie you'll let me have Twilight??**

**Stephenie: Nope hahahaha (with pointing)**

**Me: (Pout) You're mean.**

**B POV**

I laid in the bed with Edward running one of my fingers up and down his bare chest. I knew we needed to talk but I didn't want to. I just wanted this perfect feeling to stay forever.

I wasn't sure what he was going to say about us. Maybe he thought this was only a holiday fling, but I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to feel this again. The feel of him rubbing his hand up and down my back, his heart beat in my ear, and his skin on mine.

"Bella." Edward said quietly.

"Hmm." I said in a daze. He was really wearing me out and my eyes were closing.

"I like you a lot." He said.

I smiled against his chest. I wasn't tired all of a sudden. I started kissing up his chest until I got to his face. "I like you a lot too."

"Then can I ask you something?" He asked after I kissed him.

"Of course." I said tilting my head to the side. I was now laying on top of him my chin on his chest as he looked at me.

"What are we?" He asked hesitantly and played with my hair.

I looked down. I had been hoping to avoid this conversation. I guess it wouldn't work though.

I shrugged.

"Because I like being with you a lot and not just because of the physical stuff. And I've never really felt this way before and I've only known you for two days, and it's starting to scare me how much I'm becoming dependent on you for my happiness." Edward said quickly.

I smiled and quickly pressed my lips to his. "I know what you mean."

"I, uh was thinking that when we get back to school that we should maybe start going out like as a couple." Edward stuttered.

"Yes." I said simply smiling. Then I frowned. "But I'd have to break up with my boyfriend first."

"I have an idea." Edward said. He flipped us over so that I was under him. "How about you just ignore Mike and I can tell him that you don't want him because he's a vile little man and that you deserve a real man who knows how to treat a woman."

Before I could respond he kissed me hard.

"Huh?" I responded thrown off by his kiss.

He started kissing his way down my stomach before reaching the place that I really wanted him to kiss. He started thrusting his tongue in and out me.

I moaned loudly and arched into him.

Suddenly he stopped and I whimpered at the loss of his tongue. He made his way back up to me and started leaving kisses all over my face. "Bella, love as much as I would love to hear you moan and scream my name, don't forget your brother is in the room next door, and would be very upset to find me not only making love to you but having used all of the chocolate sauce and whipped cream last night."

I smiled remembering how much we had enjoyed that chocolate sauce last night.

_I pushed him down on my bed. I straddled him. "Where's my snack?" I asked._

_He held out a bottle of chocolate sauce._

_I grabbed it out of his hand and started pouring it all over his chest. I must've wasted a quarter of it on his chest. I put the chocolate sauce on the nightstand and licked from his abs all the way to his shoulders. I took my time making sure to torture him._

"_Bella." He gritted between his teeth. I reached down and took off his pants grabbed the chocolate sauce again and rubbed it all over his erection like I had with the whipped cream._

_The smell of the chocolate and his pre-cum was making so wet. God he smelled delicious. I started breathing in deep. Pretty soon I would be needing relief and not him. _

_I quickly licked up all every inch of chocolate sauce off of him. Normally, I would've taken my time but I needed him to give me relief. If just the smell of him was having this effect on me I'd hate to think what would happen if he wanted to torture me. _

_As soon as I had finished licking him he had me flipped over and was pouring chocolate sauce all over my stomach and breast. I flinched as I felt the chocolate sauce touch me. It was cold!_

_He licked his way up as I arched into him. _

_He went up to my breasts which were erect and ready for him. He started sucking my nipples and I moaned more loudly then I had meant to. _

_He reached his finger down and started pumping it inside me. He stopped sucking for a second to say: "Fuck, Bella you're already so wet." _

_I didn't respond but arched into him even more. He changed breasts and started sucking that one before biting it slightly. I licked my dry lips and grabbed his shoulder. _

_He bit down again and I dug my nails into his back which I assumed was very painful but it only made him growl, in a very seductive way. _

_I run my hand down his back and grabbed his bare ass making him groan against my breasts. _

_That was it I needed him now! I ran my hand up and grabbed his back pulling him back up to my lips, and I was pretty sure that I scratched him along the way. _

"_I want you NOW." I said aggressively. _

_Edward didn't waste any time before plunging himself into me. I gripped my hands in his hair and pulled every time and plunged in and out of me. He kept his hands on my breast kneading them, accidently biting me down aggressively every time I pulled his hair. _

_It had only been ten minutes when I felt myself release into him, and he closely followed me and collapsed on top of me._

"Do you promise to be quiet, love?" He asked. I shuddered as he called me love and started soaking myself.

"I promise but I want you, Edward." I mumbled.

I started rubbing my legs together and he kissed me while pushing my legs apart before sliding into me easily due to how wet I was.

He kissed my neck and shoulders while thrusting in and out of me. I rocked my hips against his before wrapping my legs around his waist needing to be closer to him.

"Cum for me Bella." Edward murmured against my ear.

That was all it took for me to cum. I wrapped my legs so tight around his waist I must've cut off his circulation and I scratched his back again adding to the other scratches that I had left there.

**E POV**

The site of my beautiful Bella cumming while being in my arms was all I needed to cum myself.

I bent my head against her shoulder and bit down on her skin as I came. I collapsed on top of her breathing hard.

After a few seconds I lifted myself off and laid next to Bella. I looked over and could see a mark forming right where I had bitten her.

"Sorry." I breathed licking my dry lips.

"It's ok, I like it." She said.

I smiled and leaned over and licked it over while holding myself above her. I smiled even more as I thought that I had marked her as mine.

I kissed her again, slipping my tongue into mouth and explored her.

She moaned and pushed me back. "Don't start something you can't finish." She stuck her tongue out.

"Who says I can't?" I wiggled my eyebrows and was about to start rubbing her clit when her phone vibrated.

She opened her phone and waved it in front of my face. "Alice does."

I read the message on her phone:

**Get out of bed you two!**

**We're going shopping!! : )**

**A**

"How does she know?" I asked.

Bella shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm not even going to go there." She pushed me off to the side of the bed, and walked out stark naked over to the closet.

I was really going to enjoy this view, and I had a feeling I was going to have a fun day.

**Ok, it wouldn't be a Twilight story if there wasn't any shopping. Lol, I'll post it tomorrow hopefully. Damn that was TWO lemons. **

**I know the chocolate sauce scene wasn't very good but I was trying not to repeat the whole whipped cream thing. **

**And make sure to keep your REVIEWING up!! REVIEW!! Because I wasn't even going to post a chapter today but I did because you all REVIEWED!! Lol ok I'll stop now. **

**Gotta go because my friend is bugging me because she wants me to not wear uniform tomorrow and I got to go pick out my clothes. **

**P.S. In case you are wondering they don't enforce the uniform during the first month of school and I got a week left. **

**And REVIEW and I'll really love you!! Ok sorry I promised I'd stop. And I love all of you who did yesterday!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I know this chapter is short but it has like two lemons in it and a pretty signifigant thing at the end. I know it seems like it's going no where right now but I have something planned for the next few chapters so this is more like a filler until tommorow when I get the new chapter up. **

**Alright that it's for now! George Lopez is on!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight or a monkey, or a boyfriend. Goddamn I need a boyfriend. **

**

* * *

**

E POV

I collapsed into a chair as we made it inside ANOTHER store.

I thought my sister could shop! Was I wrong! For such a small person Alice could sure buy a lot of clothes.

Jasper sat down next to me and laughed.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"You probably don't want to know." Jasper said. "Last time they got arrested by a mall cop for being in a compremising position."

I shuddered at the thought.

"Jasper you love Alice right?" I asked.

"More than anything." He answered without hesitation.

"When did you know that you loved her?" I asked.

"Well when I was in Iraq that whole Virginia Tech thing happened. And we weren't sure where it happened because we were in the middle of a fight, battle or whatever and I heard it on our radio. I was so scared that it was in Columbia and that she had gotten hurt. I was more scared about the fact that she could have gotten shot in a school shooting then being stuck in the middle of the war. I got shot in the leg about five seconds later and then I hit the ground, the radio must've been around because I heard them say that it happened at Virginia Tech. Then I was scared that I was going to die and never tell her that I loved her so much. And I thought: I can fight this, I have to or I'm never going to see her again. That thought kept me alive for hours until they got my leg to stop bleeding. I called her the next day and told her I loved her and that I was going to come home if it killed me." Jasper said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It was pretty easy to figure out. She was all I could think about and I couldn't imagine my life without her. And she was the only person I could see a future with you know? Getting married, having kids, grandkids. I knew I would always want her, no matter what." Jasper said while looking at the dressing room where Alice was.

"One more question: How long was it before you had sex?"

"About a week. I told her I was leaving for the war in about a week and she jumped me basically." He laughed as he remembered.

He stopped and looked at me. "Why?"

It all of took me a second before blurting out. "I think I'm in love with Bella and we've been making love since the first night she got here."

He shook his head in confusion. Then laughed. "Emmett's gonna kill you."

"Why?" I weazed. I had no doubt Emmett could take me.

"Because he hated me for taking Alice but Bella's like his baby, he will rip your head off if he finds out how uninnocent you are making her." Jasper said seriously. "Don't let him catch you before you tell him."

"Edward!" Bella called from her dressing room. "Can you help me?"

Jasper held his hand out. "Go I'll watch the bags." He smiled. "Trust me I remember how fun that was."

I stood up and slipped into her dressing room before locking it. She had gotten a handicapped one so it would be bigger.

"Edward." She said seductively.

I turned around and saw her. I gulped. She was wearing a stunning little black dress.

"I need help getting this off." She pouted.

I simply nodded having lost all use of words.

She turned around and held up her hair as I started unzipping it. My hand trembled as I did. My erection had escelated and was poking her in the back.

As the dress dropped to the floor I noticed she wasn't wearing the same bra and underwear. She was wearing a very skimpy black lace bra and thong.

My eyes got wide.

She turned around. "Like what you see?" She asked huskily.

I nodded while gulping.

"I was thinking of buying it. Want to help my make sure its _bang_ is worth its buck?" She pulled down one of the strings of her bra.

"Bella, we're in public." I stumbled across my words.

"Edward." She said pulling me to her by my collar. She started unbuttoning my shirt. "I want you to make love to me in this dressing room, so whenever we come back here I will _so _turned on that I will have to do it again and again,"

I licked my lips.

"And this will always show me how much you wanted me."

As if my hard on wasn't enough.

But she was my angel. And I refused to deny her of anything.

I pulled her panties down seeing the wet stain on them turning me on even more.

She pulled down my pants taking my boxers with them and I grabbed her ass and lifted her up. I entered her without a thought.

She gasped and leaned her head down across my neck.

I loved it when she did that. I growled in my throat surprising myself.

She rocked her hips against mine meeting my every thrust.

She started biting my shoulder everytime I thrusted into her.

Was it possible to get harder when you were already inside someone?

Soon Bella grabbed my face and kissed me as we both came together.

She let go of my face and I panted kissing her sweaty shoulder skin.

I knew this was going to be a fun day.

* * *

**B POV**

I didn't know how I had so much energy. We had made love twice today and it was only five.

And I wanted to do it again.

Thank God for birth control. The doctor had told me to start taking them to regulate my period and I was so glad I had. Or I would be pregnant by now.

I looked at my watch. Five thirty. I smiled I had an hour before dinner to do Edward.

He walked into my room. He had been helping the others take their bags into their rooms.

"Edward." He looked at me curiously. He could tell I was up to something. He smiled and locked the door. "Take off your pants."

He did as I said as I took mine and my panties off.

"Sit on the bed." He ran over onto the bed.

"Tell me Edward." I said. "What would you do if I was too tired to make love to you?"

He looked at my confused. I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it to the ground. "Or if I had completely turned you on but we were interrupted." I threw off my bra letting the cold air hit my nipples. "And you couldn't take a cold shower."

I ran a finger down between my breast. "Show me."

He tilted his head to the side.

"I want you to pump yourself to the site of me pleasuring myself." I explained.

He gulped.

I started rubbing my nipples and arched at the need inbetween my legs.

I let one of my hands slide down my body into my wet core. Then I started pumping. "Show me Edward."

He grabbed his erection and started rubbing himself. And I started a rhythm inbetween my legs.

"Faster." I said as I entered another finger.

He did as I said and started rubbing faster. I rocked my hips in tune with my hand.

"Bella." Edward moaned. That was all it took to make me moan. Just the sound of my name on his lips would turn me on.

I threw myself down on the bed, pumping faster then ever. "Get in me." I mumbled as I felt my orgasm near.

He jumped over me and entered me and pumped in and out faster then my hand ever could.

I gripped the sheets in anticipation of my release but Edward moved my hands to his back.

"Scratch me Bella with everything you have, it turns me on so badly." I wrapped my legs around his hips and rocked with him.

He kissed my stomach before having to bite down to his release leaving another mark.

I thought about him marking me and was about to release and then Edward reached up and put his finger in my mouth and I sucked it as I released holding in my scream.

I panted and Edward stayed within me for a few minutes before leaving. I sighed at the emptiness I felt.

And I realized that I would always fell empty without him.

**Ok so I would pay attention to the next few chapters because a couple of big things are going to happen. But to give you something to look forward to, there should hopefully be a Bella, Edward Date next chapter!! Lol, ok REVIEW!!**

**Please, REVIEW because they make me happy and I'm sad because my Ex-boyfriend is a retard and keeps ignoring me at school. Ugh.**

**Bye, please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, ok don't hate me but I didn't put the date in here! I promise it will be in the next chapter but I was really tired last night and was like collapsing, and this chapter is three pages long! It will be in the next chapter and there's a really, really, REALLY, hot lemon in here. Or at least I think I think it's really, really, REALLY hot. Lol! And then there's some really awww stuff in there too. **

**This is my first Beta'd story so tell me if you can notice the difference or what. I promis the date will be here tommorow! Don't hate me! : (**

**Disclaimer: Nah, i wish. **

**

* * *

******

E POV

I growled hearing Bella's phone vibrate. It was the morning after Bella's little sexual rampage, and I was tired.

We didn't even bother to make an appearance at dinner claiming we were sick.

"No." Bella mumbled. She grabbed her phone and slammed it into the table repeatedly trying to get it to stop.

I leaned over her and grabbed the phone while kissing her bare shoulder. She grunted and snuggled into my chest before going back to sleep.

I flipped open her phone and read the text message:

**Went shopping, told the parentals you were still sick.**

**Coming back soon. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! ; )**

**-A**

I smiled as a plan began formulating in my head. I knew Bella and I had something special but I still didn't know much about her. I was going to use this time wisely…

Right after we took a shower.

**B POV**

I grunted as Edward slammed me into the shower wall.

It had taken a while to wake me up but once I was, boy was I awake now.

No one was home and I was going to use that to my advantage. For once I wouldn't have to hold in my screams of pleasure when Edward made me orgasm in complete satisfaction.

There was no way I was wasting this chance.

Edward didn't seem to want to waste anytime either. He ran his hand across my stomach before inserting a finger into my hot wet core.

He rubbed my clit as I began soaking his hand. Then his other hand went to one of my breast kneading it with tender care but it was still completely erotic. He put his mouth on my other breast and sucked on my nipple.

Then when he was satisified that he had finished with one of my breast he traded his mouth and hand to the other, removing his mouth with a _pop_.

Then he entered another finger into me. I grabbed his shoulder in pleasure. He started pumping his fingers faster than I thought was humanly possible.

My hips started thrusting in rhythm with his fingers. It was too much.

I gripped his shoulders and screamed his name as I released. I leaned against the tile panting as Edward came back up to eye level.

He held up the hand that had been in me and started licking it slowly. Too slowly. I bent down and kissed my way down his chest.

He groaned as I reached his erection. I kissed his tip and quickly licked off the precum. Then I grabbed him in my hands and started rubbing him.

He moaned.

"Do you like that Edward?" I asked seductively.

He panted and didn't answer.

I started rubbing slower.

"Goddamn Bella I need you now." He said. Before I could respond he had grabbed me by my ass and picked me up.

I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. He started pumping in and out of me as fast as he could.

"Edward." I moaned as he turned around so I was backed into the wall.

He moved his hands and started kneading my breast again.

I arched and made a sound that was unrecongizable to my ears. "Faster Edward!" I moaned. I didn't even know if it was possible but I needed him to try.

He moved as fast as he could and started pinching my nipples as he did making sure to lick them too.

I climaxed so hard my throat hurt from my scream.

Edward followed close after me screaming my name in pleasure. I relaxed my head on his shoulder but Edward had other plans.

"Cum for me again Bella." He said huskily.

"I don't know if I can." I moaned.

He started thrusting his erection in and out of me again.

He bit down on my nipples and massaged my ass with his hands. "One more time Bella."

Against my will I orgasmed for the third time, screaming his name roughly.

**E POV**

I had completely tired Bella out. That was good it would be so much easier to put my plan in motion.

Bella relaxed in my arms as she finished cumming for the third time. I reached for the knob and warmed the water.

I set her down on the ground and she leaned up against the wall.

I grabbed the soap and softly washed every part of her body, making sure to drop kisses on her neck, shoulder, and stomach.

Also on each of her nipple where she quietly moaned and on her core where she moaned again but not as quietly.

Then I washed her beautiful hair using the shampoo that always made her smell so delicious.

I helped her out of the shower and slowly dried her. She had woken up a bit and helped me and was more aware when I kissed my favorite parts of her body.

She yawned as I finished drying her hair. I lifted her up into my arms bridal style. She tried to fight me but was too tired to put up much of a fight.

When I had made it to her room I laid her on the bed stark naked. As much as I wanted her to stay that way I knew she couldn't.

I grabbed a pair of panties, shorts, and one of my shirts. I figured she could at least go braless.

I had to help her get dressed too because she refused to leave the bed. I pulled her panties up scraping her apex on the way making her moan.

I pulled up her shorts while lifting her hips and she sighed happily.

Finally, I pulled my shirt over her shoulders. I once again kissed her breast before buttoning the shirt.

"Go to sleep Angel." I murmmered to her. I tried to walk away but she pulled me back. I laid next to her humming to her until she fell asleep.

I got up and ran to the shower. I had to take a shower and start setting up before everyone got back and I didn't have a lot of time.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for all your considerate thoughts about my annoying ex-boyfriend.

**Ok so I've been doing some stats and I really want to get to a hundred reviews by chapter ten. I mean I have 129 alerts to this story and if everyone of you just hit a button and typed in the letters: ud (or even a little) : ) then I would have over a hundred reviews per chapter! So pretty please leave a little smiley face or a ud to just make me feel better!! **

**I luv you forever!! Mwahhh!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahh! I know, I know, I haven't updated in like two days I'm sorry, but I was seriously dead and like my body refused to cooperate and write. Hey even I need a break, and then this morning I had the worst morning ever, I'll explain later. Please don't get mad. I love you all who reviewed last chapter!! I made it to over 100 reviews in total!**

**Please keep it up and I will update at least five times a week, I promise!!**

**Disclaimer: No sigh, no Twilight, no Boyfriend either, goddamn I need a a boyfriend. **

**P.S. This chapter wasn't beta'd because I was trying to get it up and I got tired of waiting for my Beta to send it back. As soon as I have the Beta'd one I'll put it up. Lol.**

E POV

"I need your help." I told Alice as she came in the door.

"Why?" She asked.

I pulled her aside making sure that no one that mattered could hear us.

"Because I want to give Bella a real date tonight." I said quietly.

Alice squealed."Where is she?"

"Sleeping. I kind of tired her out." I mumbled. It wasn't often that I blushed but right now it was spreading faster then a cold.

"Well, well, well who would've thunk." She smirked. "What do you need me to do?"

I explained to her what I needed and how I needed to get everyone out.

She listened and nodded. "Don't worry. I know exactly what to do and it's going to be perfect."

B POV

"Bella, love. Wake up."

I turned around, trying to ignore the voice.

I felt a pair of lips attach themselves to mine. I would know those lips anywhere.

I pulled his head closer to me until I felt him fall over me on the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moaned into my mouth.

"Bella." He grumbled but wrapped his arms across my hips and placed his hands on my ass.

He squeezed and I unconiously started rubbing against his member.

I started reaching for his zipper but he stopped me.

I stopped opening my eyes to see what was wrong. Edward was wearing a suit. Why?

"What's going on? Why'd you stop?" I asked.

He smirked at me and unwrapped himself from me. "It's a surprise. Now why don't you change." He said standing up. He put his hand on a box that laid on the bed.

I bit my tongue and sat up. "Why don't you help me?"

I fingered the collar of his shirt that I was wearing near the swell of my breast.

He looked down and gulped. I smirked seeing that his erection had only become bigger.

He mumbled something to himself, but shook his head. "No but I will definitely help get those _off_."

I walked down the stairs wearing a strapless black dress that flowed at the bottom.

"You look stunning Bella." Edward said.

He took my hand and walked me into the kitchen.

"Edward." I muttered. The lights were dimmed and the room was lit up by candles. There was soft music in the background. "You didn't have to." I said.

"I wanted to." He said quietly. He pulled my chair out and I sat down.

"Why did you do this for me?" I asked. In my brain it didn't seem plausible because Mike had never done anything even remotely this nice.

He shook his head and smiled. "You still don't get it?"

I looked down blushing.

He walked over to me and got on his knees in front of me. "What we have is special and I don't want to waste it, Bella. I do will do whatever I have to, to keep you in my life."

I started tearing up and he lifted my chin with his finger before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Bella, I-"

The phone rang cutting him off and I ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"_Bella, it's Mom. You sound better?" _

"Yeah, I think I'm getting better." I said. I turned around and saw Edward coming up behind me. I turned around, blushing. I was still a little embarrassed about the conversation we had just been having.

"_Ok, well I wanted to make sure you were okay, you were dead asleep when your father and I came home." _

I bet, I thought. Then Edward brushed my hair away from my shoulder and started kissing it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and worked his way up to neck.

I bit my lip holding back a moan.

"_Is Edward taking care of you?" _

"Very good care." He mumbled lightly against my neck. He moved one of his hands under my dress on my thigh.

"_What?"_

"Yeah, he is."

"_Ok good because Alice seems convinced on not letting us leave Seattle tonight. Will you two be okay alone tonight?" _

"Yeah, we'll be fine." I gulped.

He moved his hand dangerously close to where I wanted him to touch me.

I heard Alice yelling in the background.

"_I have to go Bella, your sister is having an issue here." She laughed. "I'll talk to you later." _

"Ok bye." I mumbled. I hit end and slammed the phone into the counter.

I turned around and grabbed him by the collar, fusing his lips with mine.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifted me onto the counter, and walked in between my spread legs.

I grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, making all the buttons fall and clank on the floor.

"Bella." He groaned. He put his hands on my waist, and stopped me. "Bella, as much as I want to do this right now I really wanted this night to be about more than just…sex."

"Oh." I said a little disappointed.

"But," He said leaning close to my ear. "Maybe we can finish this later."

I giggled. I couldn't help it. "Sorry about your shirt."

"It's ok." He laughed and looked down at his chest. "I'll just put on another one."

He left quickly running up the stairs.

I jumped off the counter and went back into the dining room.

He came back quickly and sat in his seat.

E POV

We talked about everything for the next hour. School, movies, music, and our lives.

I found out that Bella wanted to become an English teacher. But that lately she had been leaning towards becoming a literary agent and maybe starting her own company.

"Just the thought of helping someone achieve their dreams and help other people that read their books is just so…amazing to me." She said as she tried to think of the right words. "It sounds so rewarding I can't even explain it, you know."

I nodded. "That's sort of why I had originally wanted to be a musician, because you know it's sort of like when you have a bad day and you go home, and you just turn on the music and it just makes you _feel_. It doesn't have to be good or bad, or anything. It just _can _be."

She smiled at me and reached across the table. "I love that that's what you think." She closed her eyes for a second before looking confused. "But if you want to do that, then why are you going to Columbia?"

"Well, when I was thinking about I realized that I really have no way of putting the words to my music, you know?" I explained.

She nodded.

"And my teacher's used to say that I had a lot of potential in writing if I could just get my focus, and when I got into Columbia it just seemed like fate." I had been staring down at our intertwined hands. "Now, I'm starting to think it was for a different reason."

I looked at her ready to say something trying to wonder whether or not to. I decided.

"I love you."

**Oh, wow, cliffhanger, that's new. Lol and you can't tell who said. Come on who do you think said it?? Tell me in a REVIEW!!**

**Ok, lol onto my horrible morning! **

**So first of all I got locked out of the school (that's when you're late and then you have to go get a pass for it), and had to wait like half an hour to get the stupid pass. And when I got to pass my class had gone back in the other building taking their pictures. So when I got there I was like all sweaty which was great because that's how I took a picture. **

**Then as soon as we got back to class my Ex was sitting in my seat! So I went to go sit behind him and he goes "Oh you sit here right?" and I was like "Yeah." So then he gets up and sits next to me and actually starts talking to me, which so pissed me off. **

**And I found out from my friend that he called me a bitch to other people! I swear to god i'm going to kick his ass on Monday. **

**Ok REVIEW now, make me feel better!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long for this because I felt bad about missing two days. Also I know you guys want to know when mike is going to comeback but trust me he'll be making an apperance really soon. **

**Disclaimer: Nah, man. Again Goddamn I need a boyfriend**

E POV

"I love you." I said. There I had said it, there was no taking it back now. I had blurted it out without thinking.

Bella's eyes got wide and she seemed frozen.

What the hell had I done?

**B POV**

"I love you."

I froze. I had to be dreaming. There was no way that this Greek God could love someone like me.

I was average, someone who would never amount to much. I would never become famous and probably watch life pass me by.

But Edward, oh god Edward, he would be something. He could be one of the most amazing musicians to ever exist. There was no way that we were compatible.

But if we weren't compatible then why did it feel so good to be with him. And why did he treat me with such care, and know how to touch me and make love to me with such perfection.

And why did I love him?

I noticed him start stirring in his seat. I realized I must have been thinking for a long time and made him nervous.

He sighed.

"Edward-" I started.

"It's okay." He said and stood up. "It was stupid to think you could ever feel the same way about me-"

"Edward."

"-you're so perfect," He started walking up the stairs and was talking more to himself then he was talking to me. "And I'm just a mess."

Damn that boy could get up the stairs fast. I seriously hated it when people took more than a stair at a time, it pissed it me off.

He was up the stairs and already in my room when I was half way up there. I couldn't even hear him anymore.

When I finally got upstairs Edward was moving around the room putting stuff into a suitcase still talking to himself.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily starting to take his things out of the suitcase.

"I'm going. I shouldn't have even come here." He said "Just pretend that I never even came here, and you can get back to your boyfriend."

I stood behind him and he stopped just before running into me. "I don't want Mike, or anyone else." I told him I put my hands on his face. He tried to shake it off but I wouldn't let him. "I want _you_. I love you!" I moved his face closer to mine and screamed in his face, hoping he would understand it.

Next thing I knew his lips were attacking mine.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I put my hand on the back of his head forcing his tongue into my mouth as far as possible.

He moved his lips to the open part of my chest dropping kisses on every spot available as I breathed hard. I almost ran out of air while he was kissing me.

I ripped his shirt open again and laughed. That was the second shirt today of his that I had broken.

He threw me onto the bed and crawled above me.

"Sorry about your shirt." I mumbled as he reached his hand up my dress, squeezing my thigh as he did.

I gasped as he gripped my ass. I could feel myself soaking straight through the thong I was wearing.

"Bella, love you can rip my shirts for the rest of our lives as far as I'm concerned." He said before trapping my words with his lips.

He pulled down my dress and threw it on the floor. I was left in only my thong.

He started down at my breasts making it look like an art form. Then he put his lips on my erect nipples. I arched into him. When he was positive that one breast was completely satisfied he moved onto my other breast repeating the process.

I wrapped one of legs around his waist, grinding the heel I had on into his back.

He finished with my breast and reached behind him grabbing my leg and quickly took off my heels, throwing them down next to my dress.

"Edward." I groaned pulling him up by his shirt. Even though it was ripped it was still there around his shoulders.

I pulled his shirt off and reached for his belt whipping it out in about three seconds.

He smiled and laughed at my eagerness.

"Eager much?" He asked.

I glared at him and pushed his pants and boxers down with my feet. "I'm not the only one." I mumbled looking down at him in all his glory.

He leaned down and pulled my thong down by the sides and brushed his nose against my core. "Edward." I gasped.

He knew what I wanted. Normally, I would want him to take his time and really make me enjoy this but God I wanted him in me right now.

I needed to feel how much he loved me. He didn't keep me waiting and entered me quickly.

He started pumping in and out of me slowly.

I gritted my teeth. I needed him to go faster. I grabbed his hair and pulled knowing how much that turned him on.

He groaned, leaning his head on my shoulder. He started pumping faster, while sucking on my breast again.

It didn't take long for me to cum. I arched into him as my orgasm took me. I collapsed onto the bed breathing hard, and Edward followed by falling on top of me.

He got off of me and rolled over to the side, pulling a blanket around us.

"I love you." He said staring into my eyes.

"I love you too." I said staring right back.

**E POV**

How had I ever survived without her? I wondered as we lay on the bed watching Hairspray.

"_My husband, he accidentally suffocated."_

Bella laughed and reached over for the popcorn she had made. I smiled looking at her. When we had started watching the movie she had simply put on one my shirts, not even caring that the buttons were broken, and left it open to go get the popcorn.

It was still open now and I could see her breast move lightly as she laughed.

I could just imagine us being together for the rest of our lives, and just doing simple things like this. It would always be something I could do and just admire how beautiful she would look, in the mornings, at night, when we were making love, when she would be pregnant with our children with her stomach slightly swelled, then later with our son or daughter asleep in between us.

My smile kept growing as I thought of each new thing.

"What?" She asked noticing my smile.

"If I ask you something, will you promise not to freak out?" I asked.

She looked a bit concerned but nodded as she stopped the movie and looked back at me.

"Bella…will you marry me?"

**Ok, so what do you think happens?? I know I'm really going on with the cliffhangers but as far as I have planned it's the last one. Lol, and thanks for your comments about my Ex, and Janaynay Lala was right his ass isn't even worth kicking. **

**So I'll try to update tommorow but my dad is having really bad stomach pains, and my mom is limping around because she had knee surgery and I have homework to do and I'm have several books to read. And it might be a full day, so I'll do the best I can.**

**REVIEW!! Luv you All!! (Especially when you trash my Ex!) Mwahh! lol jk. Ok no please, please REVIEW. I promise if I get over 20 REVIEWS that I will update tommorow no matter what!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I know your dying to know what's going on. I wanted to get this chapter up so I didn't even get it Beta'd but I don't really think that it needs it, because I wrote it all on Word and normally I write it on my phone and I don't have spell check. Anyways here you go. And come one REVIEW!! I'm going to try and beat my record which was 39 REVIEWS!! **

**Also I know I didn't really mention Edward's and Rosalie's parents that because they're dead which will be later mentioned in the chapter. Ok, so on with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or that one really cute Naley line that I used in this chapter. : )**

* * *

E POV

"Bella…will you marry me?"

"What?" Bella asked shooting up. "I—you—What?"

I stood up next to her. "Marry me." I said seriously. I had no idea where it came out of but it felt right. I knew I wanted to be with her forever. So if I wanted to be with her forever why couldn't we start today? **(A/N: Incase anyone was wondering that's a line from One Tree Hill which I also don't own) **

"Edward, we can't get married." She sputtered.

"Why not? Give me one good reason why we can't." I said walking over to her and putting my hands on her arms.

"We've known each other a week and I'm pretty sure that's not normal." She said.

"What about our relationship is normal Bella?" I asked.

"Ok true but we're too young." She said in what she apparently thought was a convincing voice.

"To be in love?"

"How are we going to live? Where are we going to live?" She asked shaking her head.

"Bella." I said pulling her down to the bed. "I have money, when my parents died they left me a pretty big trust fund, we won't need to work for a while. And I could afford an apartment if we needed one, but they might let us live on campus."

"What about my brother, and my parents?" She asked. "They don't even know we're dating. They might kill us if we suddenly came home married."

"So what? They were going to find out eventually that we were together, and they'll just have to get used to it." I said shaking her.

"But, I have a boyfriend." She said.

My face fell a bit. Why was she thinking about him?

"Edward, not like that." She said grabbing my face in between her hands. "I just mean I don't want to give him a heart attack when I come back by saying that I got married."

"Bella, I love you and that's all that matters." I said. I pulled her onto my lap and held her against me. "I want to marry you because I know that I can't live without you nor do I want to."

She sighed and leaned against me.

I had a feeling I had convinced her.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

I smiled and threw her across the bed holding myself above her. "You will?"

"Yes." She said smiling again.

"You'll marry me?"

"Yes!"

"Say it."

"I will marry you, Edward." She said smiling.

I laughed and kissed her.

**B POV**

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand and lifting me off of the bed.

"Where are we going…half-dressed?" I asked.

"To get you an engagement ring." He said.

"Edward, I don't need an engagement ring." I said pulling him to me and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Especially since I can't wear it when anyone's around anyways."

"I know but it'll make me feel better if you have one." He said.

"Fine." I said.

He smiled even brighter if that was possible. "Come on, let's get dressed."

"When do you want to get married?" I asked as I got dressed.

"Soon as possible." He said.

I smiled. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could try for Christmas."

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Really?"

"Yes, and if we can keep it a secret that long then we could just have Alice and Jasper there." I thought for a second, and I whirled around. "Unless you want your sister there then maybe we could-"

He pressed his lips to mine and silenced me. "I don't care as long as you are there I will be that happiest man in the world."

I made a split second decision. "Ok then, let's do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, really?" He asked.

I nodded. "As soon as Alice and Jasper get back, we'll get them and go to Vegas or something and tell everyone else we went into the city and didn't feel like coming back. And let's just get married."

"Ok." He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

I jumped up and he caught me. I pulled on his collar bringing his lips to mine. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said kissing his way up my neck.

"I thought you wanted to go get the rings." I laughed.

"The stores will be open for another five hours." He said and laid me down on the bed, he held himself above me. "I think it can wait."

I laughed again and pulled off his shirt.

"I love you more than you will ever know, Isabella Swan **(yeah, I know I never said it before but that's her last name)**. And you are going to make me the happiest man who ever existed." He said.

I felt my eyes begin to water and I laughed at myself. It was so stupid for me to cry over this.

He kissed me and took off my shirt. I hadn't gotten to putting on my pants when I was getting dressed so it was so much easier for him to enter himself in me once he got his pants off.

I gasped as he entered me and leaned into neck.

He growled in an extremely attractive way. "I love it when you do that." He said roughly.

I smiled and realized something as he started thrusting in and out of me. That I would be the only one that he would ever do this to again.

He was _mine_, forever.

**

* * *

**

Ok so tell me what you think?? You think they should get married already?? Tell me in a REVIEW. And I know that they're sort of living in a bubble with not really getting caught but it's going to come crashing down in 2-5 chapters. Ok now please REVIEW!!

**They make me feel all nice and happy inside. Especially since I have to see my jerk Ex tomorow. But if he even comes near me I'm going to tell him to shove it up his ass. Excuse me language but you know it's true. **

**Alright REVIEW! And wish me luck with my Ex!!**

**P.S. Incase you were wondering I had the whole proposal thing in my mind when I first posted it so it wasn't really on a whim or anything. **

**Mwahh!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so I'm positive that my Beta's probably going to kill me because this is the second chapter in a row that I haven't had checked. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope.**

**

* * *

******

B POV

"Stop it." I squealed.

"Mm hmm." Edward said, kissing my neck and pulling me closer into his chest.

"Edward." I said in what I hoped was a warning voice. "They're probably going to be back soon and finding us getting it on in the bathroom might not be that best thing for us."

"Is it wrong that I want to pleasure my fiancé?" He said. Then before I could respond he had lifted me off the ground and pushed me onto the counter.

He kissed his way down my neck while standing in between my legs. He picked up my left hand and kissed my ring finger which now held an engagement ring.

"Dude, you're like more excited about this ring then I am." I laughed.

"Well, it's my way of showing everyone that you are _mine, _and no one else's." He smirked.

"But did you really have to get down on one knee in front of everyone in the store and ask me to marry you _again?_" I asked laughing at the memory.

"Well that sales man was looking at you way too closely and I wanted to make sure he knew what was going on."

"You were buying me an engagement ring, how much more clear can you get?"

"Apparently not enough." He snapped. "He still tried to give you his number."

"Aw, Tyler was sweet." I laughed.

He pouted his face, and looked down.

"But I still love you." I said smiling.

He looked up smiling and I was glad that I would have that smile with me for the rest of my life.

"We're home!" Alice called from downstairs.

My eyes got wide and I was suddenly very aware of the fact that pretty soon, we wouldn't be the only ones who knew about this.

"Second thoughts?" He asked, almost as if reading my mind.

I shook my head. I grabbed his lips and pulled them towards mine. "Never." I whispered.

He smiled a small smile.

"Ok now, give me that necklace." I said referring to a chain that we had bought when we were at the jewelry store.

He pulled the gold chain out of his pocket and opened it.

I slipped off the engagement ring and pulled it through the chain. He tied it around my neck and I slipped it under my shirt.

He kissed me again before going downstairs.

I breathed in and out for a couple of minutes. Today was going to be a hard day.

**E POV**

"Did you buy all of Seattle?" I asked coming downstairs and laughing at the sight of all the bags.

"Funny, little brother." Rosalie said.

I grabbed Alice's bags and started lugging them upstairs.

"Hey be careful with those they're fragile!" She yelled following me up the stairs, exactly as I had hoped she would.

"Alice, don't kill him!" Jasper yelled up the stairs.

Bella was already waiting inside Alice's room when I got up there.

"What's going on?" Alice asked curiously as she saw us.

I put her bags down and locked the door behind me. "We need to tell you something."

"Oh my God!" She yelled then whispered. "Are you guys pregnant?"

"No, Alice. We're not pregnant." Bella whispered harshly even though I smiled. If I had anything to say about it, it wouldn't be long until Bella was having our children.

"I asked Bella to marry me." I said with a smile.

"You said yes?" She squealed.

"Nah, I said no and I was telling you in front of Edward to see if he was…well I don't know but something sarcastic." Bella snapped.

I laughed, God I loved this woman.

"Oh my God, you so have to let me plan the wedding, and—"

"We wanted to do it today or tomorrow." Bella said.

"Whoa, you guys." Alice said sitting down on the bed. "That's kind of fast don't you think. You've only known each other a week. I at least waited that long to sleep with Jasper."

"And how long have you known that you were going to marry him?" Bella asked sitting down next to her.

I went over to sit between Bella's legs on the floor. "And if he wanted to get married, would you have said no?"

She sighed and looked at the ground. "Ok. But at least let me do the best I can at your wedding."

Bella smiled nodding.

"And! When everyone knows you guys are really in love, and are getting married, you should at least stage a fake wedding, and when you do I get to plan that one."

I nodded laughing.

Bella looked down at me smiling and leaned down to kiss me.

"Now," Alice said. "Let me see the ring."

**

* * *

**

Ok, so I should be in bed and I'm tired so there's not going to be a big author's note. Except to say that the next few days in this story will be spread out into several chapters. Also that depending on the outcome of what you guys want is whether or not Bella and Edward will get married. I've already gotten the tallies and so far them getting married is winning.

**And if you want them to get married keep reviewing, so that it'll stay in the lead. Lol**

**Also leave a REVIEW for what you want to happen. And when I read your REVIEW, I might just take into consideration what you wrote in your REVIEW, and also might add it to my story.**

**So REVIEW!!**

**Also I almost reached 40 REVIEWS for the last chapter, so keep it up and I might beat my record of REVIEWS!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BAM! Here it is, lol. Sorry it took me a while to put this up but I've been having a bad few days. The air broke and everything so I was cranky and I'm like failing Geometery. And I really didn't want to write a chapter while I was cranky because well that would just be mean to you. Even though I'm still a bit cranky because today my Ex came up to my table at lunch and just started talking to me and MY friends. **

**So I tried to ignore but he said "Hi Jackie" and my friend Melissa was like "Jackie." Pointing to him obviously noticing that I was ignoring him. But I don't blame her because she doesn't know that we dated. BUT! In my Broadcasting class my group got the highest grade in the class for our project so that basically blocked out my Ex. Oh and my uncle fixed the air and my mom picked me up right after school because she had to come and open the door for him instead of just getting the key from my grandmother but he's almost 50 I'll give him a break lol.**

**Ok enough of my rambles, I have to finish watching Grey's Anatomy. It is like just totally getting good! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**

* * *

**

B POV

"Edward." I said as I looked at him putting our things into a suitcase.

"Yes love." He asked and looked up from the suitcase.

"You don't think it's wrong that…we're taking this away from our family? Do you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Taking what away?" He asked confused. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"Our wedding." I said.

"Do you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I groaned and fell back onto the bed. He laid down next to me and looked at me.

"Bella, do you want to tell them that we're getting married?" He asked. He looked at me without an expression on his face. As if he was trying to make sure that what he did didn't interfere with my answer.

"I do but I just think…" I trailed off and looked away. "Never mind."

"No tell me." He said and pulled me over to him and left his hand on my waist. "I want to know. If we are going to get married you need to be able to tell me what's wrong."

"I just…" she sighed. "I want to tell them but I'm afraid that they'll ruin this for us."

"Bella, I will go along with whatever you want." He said.

"No, no." I said shaking my head and started shaking him. "Like you said if we're going to get married then you need to talk to me too. Tell me what you really want."

He sighed. I could tell he found this slightly uncomfortable. "I agree with you about the whole having everyone ruin this for us, and right now I just want to be with you. And I'd also rather not have your brother pound me into the ground."

I sighed. "Keep packing."

"Ok." He said and kissed me. He was about to pull away but I held him by the collar.

"Bella, I need to keep packing." He mumbled.

"Mhm, mm." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "Not now."

He laughed but moved his lips down my neck.

He slowly inched his way up my jaw while his hands moved down at the same rate.

Before I knew what he was doing he had already pulled off my shirt. He ran his tongue around the rim of my bra.

"Edward." I moaned and arched into him.

He moved his hands behind my back before quickly snapping off my bra. The next thing I knew his mouth was on my breast, sucking and nipping.

I dug my fingers into his back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He moved his mouth to my other breast and then ran one of his hands up and down my leg until he would reach my shorts which were stopping him from going any further.

When he finished with my breast he reached down and unclasped my shorts then brought them down my legs, slowly.

I moaned. For some reason he loved my legs. Sometimes when we were just watching TV he would suddenly start stroking my leg.

I pushed him over when he had finished taking off my shorts. He was taking _way_ too long.

I straddled his lap and ripped open his shirt.

"You have got to stop ripping my shirts." He mumbled.

I laughed but continued on by reaching down for his pants.

"Bella." He groaned.

I pulled down his pants before he could say anything else.

Then I was under him again and he had entered me.

I gasped as I felt his length fill me up. It always surprised me how well, and perfect we fit together.

He growled. I knew how well he liked it when I gasped.

He started thrusting in and out of me. It wasn't long until I came and so did Edward. He rolled over next to me and laid his arm across my waist.

"I love you Bella." He said quietly.

"I love you too." I said moving closer to him and snuggling my nose into his chest.

He ran his hand up and down the side of my body. "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked and yawned. Damn, this boy was tiring me out.

His hand lingered around my stomach. "Do you want kids?"

"Hmm?" I asked suddenly. I sure was awake now.

"Do you want kids?" He asked.

"Of course." I said. "Obviously not now. I mean but I'd like to after we finish college."

"How many you want?" He asked.

"One or two. I wouldn't mind more but I'm stopping at five." I laughed. Even though I knew I would twenty babies if they were all his. I was almost sure I would never get tired of seeing his features on a little child that we created.

Damn, if I didn't start pretty soon I would convince myself to have his kids _now._

"I can't wait to have kids." He smiled at me. "Especially with you."

I giggled and turned red. How did he always do that?

He looked at the clock and sighed. "Time to go."

**

* * *

******

E POV

I walked down the stairs and looked around. If we could get outside with no one noticing then we wouldn't need to explain where we were going or when we were going to be back.

"You sure about this?" I turned around to see Jasper standing at the base of the stairs with Alice and his bags.

I smiled at him and without hesitation said: "More than anything in my whole life."

He smiled at me. "As long as you're sure."

I nodded. "Come on let's get these bags to the car before anyone notices."

As I put the bags into the car Jasper stood in front of me.

"What?"

"I don't know. I just…"

I laughed. "We don't have to."

"I just feel obligated I mean you're getting married and you know…"

I looked around and then leaned over. He gave me a quick hug and then we stepped apart.

"You're a good guy Edward." Jasper said after an awkward moment. "And Bella's a great girl. You two deserve each other."

**Ok, I felt bad because I haven't given you a lemon in a while. So yay!! lol. you can still tell me if you want Bella and Edward to get married but this is the last chapter! I even put up a poll on my page at least there should be. But it would probably be easier to just leave a REVIEW!!**

**Ok have fun. Talk to you guys tommorow hopefully! And wish me luck on my Geometery Test and Biology Quiz. Let's hope I don't fail. Oh Ashton Kutcher on a commercial!! Yum.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so here's the chapter. I counted up all the votes and here's the chapter. I'm sorry if the story doesn't go the way you want it to go but here's the next chapter. And I must say that it was this way according to the majority of the votes and if it had been the other way then I would have put it that way because this story is all about you!! Lol yay!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah, it's not mine stop rubbing it in my face. **

**Oh before I forget I think I'm going to change the summary so if you have any suggestions about what to put let me know!**

**

* * *

**

B POV:

"Alice that hurts." I said as she forcefully ran a brush through my hair.

"Beauty is pain, Bella." She looked at me through the mirror. "Don't forget that you still have to get Edward to the altar. Then you can stop brushing your hair."

I laughed lightly before wincing again when she pulled my hair.

"Bella, are you sure you want this?" Alice asked cautiously.

I could tell she was trying to make sure that she wouldn't get me upset without getting rid of the actual question.

"More than anything." I said looking down at my ring. I sighed as I could see it sparkle in the light.

"But, if you and Edward really want to be together, why haven't you just told everyone already?" Alice asked.

I sighed again and turned around. Alice brought a chair over and sat across from me.

"Because Alice, Mike is gone and will be for a while and I'm _so _happy right now. And it's all because of Edward. He's the only one who makes me feel safe, and wanted and loved. It's like whenever he's around I can just feel it without even looking. And God when I look into his eyes I can see everything. I can just see us and our life. Buying our house, having kids, teaching them how to walk and ride a bike. And I just know I want all those things with him and I don't see the point in waiting when I know that it's him for the rest of our lives." I explained carefully.

"I understand that but why not wait?" Alice asked.

"Alice." I grabbed her hand. "I get it and trust me I had the same concerns. But once Edward started talking, and I really started thinking about it and I realized that I want Edward to be with me for the rest of my life, and I want to start that life with him already."

She looked at me and I could see her eyes slightly watering. "Bella, I love you. You are the best sister a girl could have, and you and Edward are perfect for each other."

**E POV**

"She's not coming is she?" I asked sitting on the bed in one of our hotel rooms. "Oh my God she's not coming. She's leaving Jasper! What am I going to do?!"

I felt a sharp pain on the side of my face.

"Ow!" I yelled putting my hand to the side of my face. "Did you just slap me?"

Jasper laughed. "Well, I wasn't going to punch you. I didn't want to leave a mark on your face on your wedding day. Alice would kill me."

"Why would you do that?" I asked exasperated.

"Because you were having a panic attack. You are insane." Jasper laughed. "Bella isn't going to leave you at the altar. Dude, she's willing to marry you in _Vegas_ without her family! She is so madly in love with you that she still is willing to marry you after a week."

I realized he was right. She was going to marry me after a week—well by this point it had been two weeks since we'd met each other—and I realized I also had to make this really special. I had the rest of the day to do this and I wasn't going to waste it.

"Jasper, I need your help."

**

* * *

**

B POV

"You ready Bella." Alice asked me.

I nodded.

"You sure about this?" Alice asked.

I smiled at her and nodded again.

"You know Emmett's going to kill you guys right?"

I laughed at her.

"Come on." Jasper said coming into the hallway where we were waiting. "Edward worked really hard on this and I don't want to have to slap him again."

"Again?" We both asked at the same time.

"Don't ask." Jasper shook his head. "Now close your eyes Bella."

I shook my head with a little laugh. The boys had whisked us off to some unknown location—which wasn't too hard because we really didn't know any locations in Vegas—claiming that I needed a special place for my wedding that wasn't simply with a guy in a Vegas suit.

I heard Alice gasp as we walked through the entrance.

"Open your eyes love." I heard Edward say as he came up behind me.

I opened my eyes and I gasped as Alice had.

We were in a courtyard. In the middle was a beautiful fountain with some statue that I couldn't fully see under the moonlight. The trees were cut into hearts and were perfectly placed around the fountain, lights were all over the trees lighting up the path but not distracting from the natural moonlight.

"Edward, this is…" I trailed off. There were no words to describe how perfect and beautiful this place looked.

I turned around to face Edward who was wearing a tux making me feel imperfect next to him. "I can't even describe how wonderful this is." I chocked.

"Well, you deserve more than just some shotgun wedding in Vegas." Edward smiled.

"A shotgun wedding is only if you're pregnant, and it wouldn't have mattered where we had it as long as it was you I was marrying." I said.

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked and saw a minster standing by the fountain. "I believe we have a little ceremony to perform." He smiled sweetly.

Edward took my hand and we walked over to him and stood in front of him. Alice and Jasper came to stand next to us.

"We are gathered here today—or tonight—to join these two in holy matrimony…"

**

* * *

**

E POV

"Edward repeat after me. I, Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife," I said looking into those deep brown eyes. How had I ever survived without them?

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward,"

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward," I repeated.

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I finished. I slid the ring I had gotten her onto her finger and could see the tears in her eyes. She was mine, now. No one could take her from me, and if they tried I would give them the fight of my life.

**B POV**

"Now Bella, you repeat after me." The minister said after Edward had slid the ring on my finger. "I, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"I, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband," I said looking at him. I could see his love for me radiating off of him.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward,"

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward,"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I finished. I finally realized that in a few seconds Edward would be legally bound to me. I smiled happily and finally felt my tears leak onto my face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Edward. "You may kiss the bride."

Edward laughed and broke into a smile and pulled me to him. "I love you Bella." He whispered then kissed me.

I laughed and realized that my smile must have been as big as his.

* * *

Alice and Jasper walked in front of us into the house as me and Edward lagged behind.

He pulled me close to him and kissed me. "I love you Mrs. Cullen."

I laughed and kissed him back. "I love you two Mr. Cullen."

"Hey Bella." He said.

"Uh huh."

"I was thinking that maybe tonight we could just tell everyone you broke up with Mike a while back and that we're dating or something." He said. "To be honest I'm not exactly sure that I can keep my hands off you for the next two weeks."

I laughed. "I think that's a great idea. And Mike is supposed to get back in about a week so I'll call him and break up with him before we go back to school."

"Good." Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed me shoulder once then my lips and then let go. "Come on, the sooner we tell them the sooner I can kiss you in public."

I laughed again. Ever since we had gotten married last night that was all I seemed to be doing.

I walked through the door as he held the door open for me.

"Bella!" Alice yelled coming in.

"Alice you were with me for the past day no need to squeal." I said.

Her eyes were wide and kind of scared looking. "It's not that—"

"Bella!" My mother squealed just as Alice had. "I have a surprise for you. If you four hadn't left without us knowing you would've gotten it sooner but whatever." She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen.

My mouth dropped.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

**

* * *

**

You asked for it! You wanted it! And there it is! The return of MIKE NEWTON!! Crowd cheers

**See you guys had no faith in me. I've had the whole Mike return planned. I swear. Anyways I got this like super long review today, or yesterday since it's like 1, saying that I shouldn't put such long reviews and complain about my life in the Author's note.**

**Is that seriously what you guys think?? Because if it is I'll stop, I just thought you guys might like to know about the funny and pretty upsetting things that are happening in my life. But if not I don't mind, I'll stop writing such long Author's Notes. **

**Ok well, let me know. Night**

**Please, Review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so this morning when I woke up (mind you I'd only been asleep nine hours) I had 62 emails!! And 60 of them were about this story!! Yay!! So keep it up because I have like 45 reviews for the last chapter. **

**And since you guys like my author notes I will keep them up and entertain you with my wonderful life, lol. Ok so I'll write more at the bottom, and if you don't to read it too bad then skip over it! : P**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it but when I write my own books, oh I will. **

**

* * *

**

E POV

I followed behind Bella as her mother dragged her into the kitchen. From behind I could see her mouth slightly drop.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

My nostrils flared. What the hell was Mike doing here? I was supposed to have another week before he came back. He wasn't even supposed to come back here! Didn't he have a family?

He walked over to Bella and kissed her. She stood there unresponsive. I curled my hand into a fist. Suddenly, everything went black. All I knew was the Mike Newton was going to die. I growled as he wrapped his arms around her.

The next thing I knew I was being dragged through the door that led to the basement.

"What are you doing?" I growled. I turned to see Jasper was the one who dragged me out of the room.

"What are _you _doing?" He asked. "You were about to kill that guy."

"Because he was touching _my wife_." I growled.

"Yeah, again obvious flaw in your little plan: No one knows that besides me and Alice!"

I sighed and put my hands on my waist. I hated that he was right. It wasn't Bella's fault that Mike had shown up early. I started breathing slowly trying to get my temper under control.

Why did this have to happen now? We just got married! This was supposed to be a happy time!

I groaned and dropped to the floor. "It's not fair."

"I know." Jasper said sitting down next to me.

"We got married yesterday." I sighed.

"I know." He repeated.

"We should be happy right now. And trying to find an apartment to live in and stuff like that." I said quietly.

Jasper put his hand on my back and patted it lightly.

"This really sucks."

**B POV**

I looked around to see that Edward had left. Where had he gone? We needed to talk about this.

I felt Mike loosen his arms from around my waist. I realized that I hadn't even bothered to hug him back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again hoping he would answer quickly. I needed to find Edward.

"Well, my parents and I had a disagreement so I took the first flight here. I was going to go back to the house but I figured I could come here and surprise you." He smiled at me. He was obviously hoping I would be excited.

I gave him a weak smile.

"You are happy right?"

"No! I'm happy we're just kind of filled to full capacity here." I said thinking quickly.

"Yeah." Emmett said walking over. "Guess that means you'll be bunking with Rose and Me." He clasped his hand on top of Mike's shoulder. I saw him wince in pain.

"Excuse me?" Rose said standing up from where she had been sitting. "He'll be bunking with _whom_?"

"With us, come on Rose. It'll be like one big slumber party." He squeezed Mike's shoulder.

"No." Rose said wagging her finger.

"It seems that we are over occupancy." My mother said.

"Well, if it's too much trouble then I could always just check into a hotel." Mike said smiling.

_Yes please, let him go to a hotel._ I begged in my mind. Me and Edward were supposed to be enjoying this week. We had just gotten married. We were supposed to tell everyone we were dating and have a whole bunch of hot newlywed sex! Not have to keep hiding the fact that we got together.

"No that's okay." My father said smiling his flawless smile. "But unfortunately you'll have to sleep on the couch in the basement, right next to our bedroom."

Thank god for overprotective fathers.

"Carlisle." My mother warned.

"It's okay mom." I said. "Dad's just being Dad." This was good, I could use this. "I'm sure that Mike wouldn't mind sleeping in the basement on the couch. Would you Mike?"

He looked surprised. "I—I guess not."

"Good." Emmett growled and smiled at him menacingly.

I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Edward and Jasper coming from the basement. I sighed in relief. He was here. That was good, I needed him.

"I'm Edward." He said and held his hand out for Mike to shake.

"I know I've seen you around campus before. Didn't you have Burkhart last year for Astronomy?" He finally took Edward's hand and Edward nodded.

"I did."

"Mighty strong grip there." Mike said in a strained voice.

"Really," Edward said lightly. "I hadn't noticed. Guess I just have really strong hands, I use them a lot."

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from moaning. Oh god did he use those hands a lot, and he knew how to use them too.

Mike looked at him curiously, cocking his head to the side like a dog. He obviously didn't miss the innuendo but he didn't understand it.

"Ok, bed time." Emmett said then clapped his hands together as he let go of Mike's shoulder. Edward reluctantly let go of his hand.

Mike walked over to the door and went down into the basement. I turned to talk to Edward but he was already up the stairs. I would've called for him but Emmett and my parents were standing right there.

I waited until everyone was already in their rooms until I walked into our room.

I closed the door and locked it just in case Mike decided to break out of the basement.

"Edward." I said quietly.

He turned around and looked at me. I could the fire blazing in his eyes. I had never seen him this way before. It scared me a little bit, but not as much as it turned me on.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I felt a flutter of fear for a second thinking that Edward would do something that could end badly but realized that he couldn't hurt me even if he tried.

He took two long strides towards me before sealing his lips on mine. I knew why he was doing it. He was marking me as mine. He needed to know that I was his and not Mike's.

Not that I would've stopped him if I had even tried. He really turned me on when he was jealous.

I put my arms on his shoulders and he understood as I jumped up and he wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We both landed on the bed with my back on it and him hovering over me. He ripped my shirt open with a growl.

I had to say I was really liking this side of Edward…at least when it came to this.

He moved his lips to my erect nipples. I wasn't sure if they were erect because of him or because of the sudden cold air that had come when he ripped off my shirt.

He sucked on nipple and bit down gently. He switched to the other nipple doing the same thing.

I suddenly felt his finger insert my hot wet core. It didn't even matter to me that I had no idea when he had taken off the rest of my clothes.

When he had finished with my nipple he gave it a gentle bite and started leaving kisses all over my neck and shoulders.

He entered another finger inside of me. I arched and started rocking my hips in tune with his fingers.

I noticed his lips starting to go even lower and lower until they were on my hips leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

Then his fingers were gone and his tongue had taken their place. I made a sound that I couldn't have identified even if I had been interested enough to care.

I lifted my leg over his head leaving it around his neck to give him better access. His tongue started darting in and out like he would do.

I threw my head back into the pillows and grabbed the sheets in anticipation. I gritted my teeth as I felt myself spill into his mouth but it still wasn't enough to muffle my screams of pleasure.

I really hoped that Emmett didn't hear that because I didn't plan on stopping him anytime soon.

When I looked down at Edward I noticed he had taken the pleasure of taking off his pants already. I gasped at the site of his length completely erect.

"Edward." I said. He looked up at me in between my legs, he smiled but I could still see the fire in his eyes. He finished licking up what was left of what I had spilled.

He quickly moved up to my lips. I could taste myself in his lips. I growled surprising myself.

"Bella, I need you." He said. He had said it roughly but I could see the undertone in it. I knew how else he needed me.

Before I could say anything he had entered making me arch into my pillow again and I didn't even have to try to gasp.

He growled imitating me but his was a lot deeper. He started thrusting into me quickly.

But it wasn't enough friction for me I needed it faster. I grabbed his back helping to guide him much faster. I could feel myself close to my relief.

"Edward." I moaned quietly.

He put his lips on mine and we both came at the same time.

I fell back into the bed with a gasp. He got out of me but pressed the side of his face into my stomach. I started stroking his sweaty hair falling into a daze.

Eventually, I looked down at him and whispered: "I love you Edward, more than you can know."

He looked up at me sadly. "I love you too." He placed a kiss into my stomach.

He went back to his previous spot and I started stroking his hair again.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

I shrugged unsure.

I stopped stroking his hair and reached around my neck grabbing the necklace that held my rings and placed them on their fingers.

"I guess I'll tell him tomorrow that it's over. I just don't want to do it in front of everyone. So I'll have to get him out of the house."

I felt him tense up but I went back to stroking his hair to help him relax.

"I want to be there." He said. "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

Too exhausted to argue I sighed. "Fine."

"What are we going to tell everyone?" He asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait until we get back to campus, and tell everyone we started dating when we got back or something like that." I sighed. This was getting really complicated.

Edward bent down and took out his ring from his pants. He put it on and held my hand, our rings clinking together.

I didn't know what was going to happen but I did know that Edward was going to be there for it. He was always going to be there for me.

**Ok so I thought that that was a really hott lemon and I haven't really put up a good one in a while. Ok and so in the scheme of things I shall tell you a story about my life. **

**Ok so in effort to try and get over my Ex my BFF is trying to set me up with her cousin Edward (lol, I know how randomly ironic) whose hot so I agreed. And then yesterday I find out that Edward has this tendency to disappear at random times and no one knows where he is or whether or not he's alive.**

**So being me and figuring the kid is under eighteen years old I ask: Why don't you ask where he is?**

**And she answers "We're too scared to ask. He always comes back and he's never gone longer than a month, so it's not too bad." **

**Ok, so who else thinks that's weird?? You think I should continue with her evil little plan to get us together??**

**Other than that please review! **

**I'm not sure if I'm going to update tommorow because I have math homework, groceries to help my mom do, got to go visit my grandmother, and I'm reading Stardust (if you haven't seen the movie watch it it's awesome, it's my fav movie!). But if I get over forty reviews I promise I'll update even if it means failing. **

**Mwah!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so here it is. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I put a really good and long lemon in there. It was like over 2 pages long. Well, I know you want to know what happens so I'll just go to the story and talk to you guys later. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, Nada, zip, zilch**

* * *

When I woke up Bella was still asleep. I sighed. As soon as we left this room Bella would no longer be my wife. She would be my sister's boyfriend's sister.

I wouldn't be able to kiss her or touch her. I could barely even look at her. I wasn't sure if I could handle that for another two weeks.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her waist before pulling her to me. She moved around in my arms until her head was resting against my chest.

"Stop thinking, I can hear you, which means you're not sleeping." She murmured.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you." I said then kissed the top of her head.

She lifted her hand towards my shoulder and started running her finger up and down my arm.

She sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This." She pushed me down on the bed so she was straddling me.

"Bella." I warned.

"What?" She said seductively. She leaned down pressing her lips to my ear. "No one will be awake for a while, and I _want_ you."

I groaned. She really was trying to kill me.

She trailed her lips from my ear across my jaw. Her hands were all over my chest.

I could feel my breathing become labored as he lips went down on my chest.

"Bella." I groaned.

As she lips lifted up from my chest and sat up straight. I was almost positive she could feel my length poking into her back.

She giggled and trailed a finger down my chest, starching me slightly with the nail.

I arched into her. Sometimes I couldn't understand her hold on me. And I wondered if she would ever not affect me like this. I hoped that never happened.

She reached down and grabbed my manhood in her hands. She slowly started rubbing her hands up and down.

I fell back into the pillow. "Bella." I growled.

Then her lips were right were her tiny hands had been. Her tongue was flicking back and forth, with her mouth in a perfect O to help her suck even better.

"Bella." I moaned. This was it. I needed her.

I grabbed her by the waist and quickly pulled her on top of me before entering her.

She gasped and threw her head back as I filled her up. It had become customary for her to gasp as soon as I would enter her, but it never seemed to stop the effect she had on me when she did that.

The fact that just me filling her could surprise her and pleasure her enough to gasp every time, did things to me that I couldn't explain.

She slowly moved herself on top of me, purposely torturing me. It was such a turn on. The site of her face arched in pleasure, her breast erect and moving slowly with her was too much.

I grabbed her waist and guided her as fast as I could giving her only a few minutes before she came. As she finally came her hands raked my chest with her chest heaving heavily, her breast heaving with her.

I decided that I was going to make today as pleasurable as possible since she had to deal with Mike today. I would continue to make her cum until someone was pounding on the door telling us to come outside.

I was going to give my wife the best day of her life.

With that thought I flipped her over and started pumping and out of her.

**B POV**

Edward had surprised me by flipping me over and continued to pump in and out of me. I could tell what he was doing. He was trying to make today a better day then it was going to be, or he was trying to beat his record and I'm guessing he was going to succeed.

He moved his lips onto my breast giving them the attention they had been begging for. He sucked them each for a good five minutes then bit down on each of them. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to leave a little mark.

I bit down hard on my lips trying to hold down my moan.

He let his tongue glide around the sensitive nub, never stopping even as he pumped in and out of me. My body stiffened and Edward covered my mouth with his as I came again.

I was still breathing hard as Edward continued his assault on my body. Assault meant in the best way possible .

I rocked my hips in tune with his and dug my fingers into his back.

"Fuck Bella." He muttered. I barely even noticed that he had cum almost violently because he didn't stop thrusting into me.

His hands started kneading my breast and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted him to make me cum again. I started using my legs to push him into me faster.

The feel of his ass on my feet was more of a turn on then I'd ever would've thought possible.

"I love you." He mumbled breathlessly. That was all I needed to come again. This time he collapsed on me.

I sighed in utter happiness. "God Edward."

He smirked and rolled over next to me. "I know."

In spite of myself I giggled.

"I love you so much Mrs. Cullen." He said against my lips.

"I love you too." I said kissing him.

His hands started darting dangerously low to my core.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"I still need one more to beat my record don't I?"

* * *

"About time you came downstairs." Mike mumbled under his breath when I came down the stairs. How had I not cared when he used to do things like that before?

"What's your problem?" I snapped at him.

Edward was still upstairs (recovering) or he probably would've hit Mike.

"My problem is that I had to sleep on some hard-ass couch, in a freezing basement and when I tried to come upstairs to see my girlfriend the door to the basement had been locked and I couldn't get out." He snapped.

I held in the laugh that I had and it ended up coming out as a snicker. God, I loved Emmett.

Edward coughed as he came downstairs. He had put on a pair of extremely well-fitted jeans and a shirt that had only been buttoned half way to reveal his chest.

"Good morning, Bella." He smiled at me gracefully.

"Mike." He grimaced.

Mike smacked his lips angrily at Edward. "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here with my girlfriend."

Edward snorted. "I wouldn't if you actually knew how to treat a woman like a person, and not something that you can control or intimidate." He growled.

If Mike wasn't standing there I might've had to fan myself. Edward could be extremely hot when he was jealous. It took all my control not to jump him here.

I had a feeling if I did that I might not have cared that anyone could have seen us.

"Hey Mike, so I was thinking we should go to the park or something." I said trying to distract them from each other. I stepped in front of Edward partly blocking him from Mike's view.

"Really?" He asked. He seemed disinterested.

"Yeah we were planning on going out today so I could show Edward around town. You might as well come with us." I said. I hadn't planned on sounding so rude. But hey, who cared.

"Fine." He snapped angrily then walked into the kitchen.

Then Edward had backed me up against a wall and was kissing me lightly. Even though it wasn't as passionate as any of the kisses we had shared before I could feel the meaning in it.

He left his hands on my hips and I wrapped my hands in his hair.

After a few seconds he released my lips and just stared at me.

"What was that for?" I asked stroking his hair lightly in the back.

"I was just making sure that you knew how a real man was supposed to treat a woman." He said quietly.

I kissed his lips quickly then let go of him. "You are too much." I murmured. "I love you so much. I don't know how I ever got so lucky."

"It's me who was lucky. I'm not sure I can ever live without you anymore." He said then stroked the hair behind my ear.

"I should go before they start to wonder." I said. I really didn't want to leave but I had to before someone came looking for us.

He nodded in silent understanding. He kissed me one more time and whispered "I love you."

* * *

Edward had left us alone a few minutes ago claiming he needed to use the bathroom. I had ended up deciding to go to a park to tell him. It was private but yet public so he couldn't cause a scene.

"Mike, let's sit down here." I said pointing to a bench.

"Ok." He said a bit bitterly. He hadn't been really happy that Edward had come along. But Edward had insisted it and I was biologically programmed not to deny him anything.

"So, listen we've been going out for a while now and I've been thinking a lot lately." I sighed. "And I really don't think that _we_ are going to work out." Just get it over with, like ripping off a band aid.

"What?" Mike asked stunned.

"Yeah, um…it's not really working, and I don't see the point in doing something that I'm not happy with." I tried to explain.

"What?!" He exclaimed causing some people to look at us. "You're not happy. Why didn't you tell me anything?" He stood up and threw his arms in the air. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you! To be with you! And then you just break-up with me out of nowhere?!"

"Mike—"

"No! What is wrong with you?! You are one of the worst people I have ever met!" He yelled.

I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

"Hey!" All of a sudden Edward was in my line of vision pushing Mike out of the way and coming over to me. "You okay?" He whispered.

I nodded wiping at my eyes with my hands.

"I get it!" Mike yelled.

Edward's face hardened and his jaw set. He turned around and stood up to face Mike.

"Get what?" He asked angrily.

"You two." He laughed and shook his head. "How could I've not seen it before?!"

"Mike!" I yelled. But Mike was already leaving the park.

"Do you think we should let him leave like that?" I questioned. All we needed was for him to angrily blurt something out that we didn't need for anyone else to know.

"Just leave him." He mumbled.

He turned around to me and started fussing over me.

"I'm fine." I sighed.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

He smiled and leaned over and kissed my wedding rings that still lied on my chain. "I love you."

I smiled and pulled him by the chain with his ring on it. "I love you too."

**

* * *

**

Ok there it was!! Lol, ok so I should have the next chapter up sometime tommorow or later today lol because I don't have school thank god. Ok so according to you guys you think I should give Edward a chance but be cautious.

**Which if it does happen might not happen for a while. You might be glad to know though that he actually called his parents and said he'd be gone a while, which mean I won't even see him for a while, so for now I'm slightly free (even though I would say that my friend would not set me up with her cousin if she didn't believe that I couldn't handle him or that he would treat me badly either way not only did she give me permission to hurt him she even told me I could bitch slap him, which is my fav move). Which is good because there's this really cute guy who has his first period across from mine, and I decided to talk to him by "accidently" running into him. I tried to do that but the only time I saw him was this morning and he was leaning against a wall! **

**How am I supposed to bump into someone who's leaning against a wall without hurting myself?? So that didn't work out plus I don't even know his name. But I'm sure he's on the baseball team because he's selling the same stuff as them and I have a friend on the team, who owes me because he made me tell him how I thought his butt looked. Which to me was distrubing because he's like a brother but in all reality his butt was not that bad, lol, which made me even more grossed out. Anyway's I just have to get him there in the mornings so he can hook it up. **

**Ok so enough of my problems! Review if you loved the chap, review if you hated it, review just cause you feel like it, even if you don't, and review if you loved One Tree Hill like three hours ago!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so here's the chapter sorry it took so long to get it but I had to get a hair cut. And sorry that it's so short but I'm really supposed to be in bed right now but my comforter and stuff is drying so I have an excuse. Thanks for all the reviews and eventually I will answer questions that you have when I get the chance, lol. **

**Disclaimer: I wish**

**

* * *

**

E POV

Bella and I stayed at the park for a little while before we decided we should go back. As we walked back I stopped and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her towards me.

"What?" She giggled with her back pressed against me.

"I was thinking—"

"Because that's been turning out _so _well lately." She teased.

"That we would start looking up apartments when we got back to the house." I said.

"I actually like that idea." She giggled.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. I pressed her tighter against me and nuzzled her neck with my nose. Then started ticking her lightly on the side.

"Stop it." She squealed while squirming around.

"No." I mumbled and started kissing her neck. She started relaxing and leaned into me.

"Edward." She moaned when I had started sucking on her pressure point. "There…are people…here."

"And?" I said. I kissed my way up her face and brought her ear between my teeth, nibbling gently.

She gasped quietly, obviously not expecting that. She brought her hand to the back of head running her fingers through my hair.

I let go of her and started walking away leaving her there.

"Edward!" She yelled.

I shrugged not even looking back and continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Edward." She said in a little whiny voice when she was next to me again. Even though for normal people it might've been annoying, I found it a complete turn on.

"Hmm?" I turned to the side to talk to her and she pressed her chest up to mine. She pouted her lips in a completely adorable way.

"I'm tired." She sighed and ran her hands up my arms.

"Yes, love what would you like me to do about that?" I asked. I had meant it to come out in a completely sarcastic way but it had ended up coming out completely serious.

"Piggy back." She smiled obviously having lost her control and started laughing.

I turned around and bent to the ground.

She laughed and got on my back. I stood up and held her legs at my waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

She giggled as I started running and heading back to the house.

**

* * *

**

B POV

I hadn't actually thought he would do it. But once he had already said yes it was kind of hard not to.

I giggled as he let me off of his back and onto the ground right in front of the house.

He put his hands on my waist and pulled me to him. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." I giggled. It must've been the fifteenth time he had told me today and every time it still made me weak in the knees.

I looked around noting that Mike's car wasn't here anymore. "I think he already left."

"Good." Edward said his face in a twisted look.

I started stroking his cheek. He relaxed into my hand.

"What do we do if he told them something?"

I sighed and thought. "I'm not sure I want anyone to know yet."

"Me neither." He said and laid his head into my neck. "We still haven't technically celebrated our honeymoon."

I laughed. I pulled his head up so he was looking at me. "Trust me tonight, we are so celebrating." I ran my hand up his chest to his neck. I pressed my lips up to his ear. "Because I _really _want you."

He groaned and ran his hand under my shirt across my stomach. He started kissing the open skin around my shoulders and neck.

"We can't do this here. Someone could come outside." I mumbled unconvincingly.

"Mhm." He said but stood up straight. "Let's do this."

I nodded. He walked ahead of me and into the house. As I walked in I heard some yelling and then I heard a snapping sound and Edward was on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked to Emmett who was standing over Edward with his hand in a fist.

Edward groaned in pain. "That hurt!"

"Good!" Emmett shouted.

"I think you broke something." Edward muttered.

"Dad!" I yelled bending down to Edward's side.

"They're not here, it's just me." He said angrily.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"What that you just assaulted your soon-to-be brother-in-law?" I snapped. Ok technically he already was his brother-in-law but he didn't need to know that.

"No, that you two have been—" He choked. "I can't even say it."

"Emmett." I said angrily. Well he had just punched my husband, I should be angry! "Mike is pissed off because I broke up with him. And then when he basically attacked me Edward tried to stop him, so he assumed that we were together."

I shook my head and helped Edward up. "And I can't believe that you would believe something that Mike said! Especially when you hate him _so _much!" I ran up the stairs with Edward following me.

"I can't believe you did that." Edward said once we were inside our room.

"I never said we weren't together, I just stated facts that made it sound that way." I said and pouted.

"It's so cute when you find loop wholes like that." He said.

"But we have to be careful because he's going to be on the watch now." I said.

He nodded. "So, what about our honeymoon?" He smirked.

* * *

**Ok so I don't plan on starting off the next chapter with the rest of this but if you want it let me know (preferably in a review) and then I'll write it in, lol. And since I'm so nice and I didn't give you alot this chapter I will let you know that next chapter...**

**...**

**...**

**someone's going to find out about Bella and Edward!! lol and the faster you review, the faster I'll write it. Trust me i love this story more than school like I didn't do my science homework because I was writing this. lol. ok i gotta check on my comforter, and pray that that cute guy talks to me especially since I got a haircut or dude-who-made-me-check-out-his-butt will hook it up!!**

**Mwah!!**

**P.S. Review I'm aiming for 400 reviews after this chapter and if I get it I promise to update tommorow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok I know this is really short but I was trying to update and I have to go to bed before my mom kills me so the A/N will be short! Ok and incase you were wondering I thought I mentioned it before but Emmett and Rosalie are engaged which is what the whole Brother-In-Law thing meant, lol. **

**P.S. Thanks to .Slash.Folie. who went back and reviewed for every chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: No, no, no**

* * *

B POV

"So what about our honeymoon?" He smirked.

I heard the front door slam, signaling that Emmett had stormed out of the house, obviously upset.

"I guess, we can have some fun now." I giggled. "But just in case." I got off the bed and quickly locked the door. "So…" I smiled at him seductively.

I reached down and started slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

He crossed the room in two long strides and then pushed me up against the wall. "You really shouldn't start something you don't know you can finish."

"Who said I can't?" I giggled.

Instead of saying anything he reached over and ripped off the rest of the buttons on my shirt. "Payback for the three shirts you ripped." He said roughly. Then he attached his lips to my neck.

"I think it was only two." I moaned leaning my head back into the door.

"Who cares?" He mumbled. Then he was on his knees, and his lips were on my stomach leaving a trail of kisses on his way down.

"Edward." I murmured. "Bed."

"Mm." He said against my stomach but picked me up and threw me on the bed.

I pulled off his shirt and he basically ripped my bra off. His lips were on my nipples as I pulled on his hair on the back of his head.

"Bella." He groaned. He pulled my shorts down and ran his hands up and down my legs. I arched into him as his hands were on my thighs and closer to where I really wanted him to touch.

"Edward." I said.

He inserted one of his fingers in me and I arched at the feeling. He started stroking my clit and I grabbed at the back of his neck scratching lightly there.

He inserted another finger and I wrapped leg around him. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I was still exhausted from this morning and I really wanted this right now.

I reached down and pulled his belt out. Then I pushed his pants down with my feet taking his boxers with them.

"Anxious again Bella?" He snickered.

"Edward." I groaned and ran my hands all over his chest. I wasn't going to beg but I knew at a certain point he wouldn't be able to deny me anymore.

Before I could even think he had entered me. I gasped even louder then I normally would have.

He started thrusting in and out of me harder than he ever had before.

It didn't take long for me to cum and he followed me.

Afterward we lay in bed silently. He laid his head on my stomach while I stroked his hair, imitating our pose from that morning.

My stomach growled and we both laughed.

"Hungry love?"

"Lil bit." I giggled.

He shook his head and got up. He threw me his shirt and put on his boxers while I put on his shirt.

We went downstairs into the kitchen and he stood behind me kissing my neck while I made him some Mac 'N' Cheese.

"I love you." He said.

I giggled and turned around and kissed him deeply.

He put his hand on my waist, and kissed my neck. I sighed happily.

He smiled and moved his lips back to mine. He opened his mouth and stroked my tongue with his.

I moaned into his mouth deeply immersed in the kiss.

"Bella!"

"Mom!"

* * *

**I know, I know super short but if I get past 500 or on 500 I promise that I'll update with at least five pages tommorow ; ) come on you know you want to!!**

**Ok gotta go my moms probably mad lol.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok here it is!! And you guys almost made it to 500 yay! Just so you know, the reason I set these little goal things is because I seriously just want to know how you guys like my story and this way it gives you guys an excuse to review. Either way I will update but the more you review, the faster I will update. I'll update tommorow!! I can't say when because my dad comes home tommorow, but I will tommorow.**

**Disclaimer: I wish**

* * *

B POV

"Mom!"

"Bella, what are you doing?" She cried dropping her bags on the floor.

"I can explain." I looked down. "Preferably with more clothes on."

Noticing he was in only boxers Edward went to hide behind me.

"Um…" I mumbled helplessly. I was trying to figure out how much to tell her.

"Me and Bella have been dating." Edward explained.

"What about Mike?" She cried. She was really in a crying mood.

"Well, see it kind of happened and he was gone…"

"So this happened when you guys got here, that was only two weeks ago!"

"Yeah." I looked down at the floor.

"Where is Mike?" She asked putting her face in her hands.

"He probably left. I broke up with him." I said still not looking up.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist trying to comfort me.

"Does Emmett know?"

I bit my lip. "No but he suspects."

She sighed. "Bella, I need to talk to you. Edward go put on pants or something."

"Yes, Mrs. Swan." He muttered.

He gripped my waist tighter and gave me a reassuring squeeze then went upstairs.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She asked with another sigh.

I looked up the stairs, and back at her. "I love him mom, so much."

"Bella, you've known this boy for a week and you guys are already…" She trailed off.

"It's been two weeks and mom it feels like so much longer. He understands, he listens, and he's so perfect. I can't imagine my life without him." I sighed longingly.

"Bella, I hope you know what you're doing." My mom said.

"Mom, I've never felt more right about anything in the world." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"You need to tell your brother, he's going to hate Edward for this." She said.

"I know but, we're just so happy right now and I don't want Emmett's idiocy to ruin this before its gotten good." I said.

She sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Who else knows?"

"Alice and Jasper." I said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"You said yourself she's psychic." I laughed.

"The only reason I'm not telling your brother and ratting you out is because ever since I've seen you these past two weeks you have been the happiest that I have ever seen you. You giggle, laugh, and act like an actual college student instead of just being the thirty year old you always were." She said with a small smile.

I laughed.

"You know, I remember what it was like to be that young and in love with your father. I was fortunate enough to meet him during high school and we got to spend the rest of our lives together. "

I nodded remembering the story I had heard many times.

"Does he love you?"

I nodded instantly. "Almost as much as I love him."

"She's wrong about that."

I turned around and Edward was walking down the stairs fully dressed. "I love her more than she could ever know."

I smiled at him and giggled again.

He smiled at me and come around behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I won't tell your brother, but I am telling your father. _He _at least deserves to know." She said. "I suggest you finish getting dressed before your father and brother get home. And I have a feeling your father is going to want to talk to you two later."

I nodded and ran up the stairs with Edward following closely behind me.

When I walked inside he had thrown me on the bed. I giggled.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing my wife." He mumbled before kissing me lightly. "Love you."

"I love you too." I giggled.

He growled and ripped off the shirt I was wearing.

"That's your shirt." I said.

"And?" He asked.

"You're running out of shirts." I said and reached over and pulled the one he was wearing off.

His lips attached to my neck as if they had always been there.

"Edward." I moaned.

"Mm?"

"We can't do this my mother is downstairs." I breathed.

"Then we should do it really fast before she figures it out." He said.

I moaned and pulled his pants down to find he hadn't bothered to put on boxers.

Before I could take the time to appreciate his erection, he had entered me.

I gasped and dug my fingers into his back with my head pushed back into the pillow.

He growled and started nipping and sucking at my breast.

I arched into him giving him more access to my breast. I wrapped my legs around his waist giving him the ability to go deeper as he started thrusting back into me.

We both came at the same time and spilled into each other.

I fell back on the bed as I breathed hard.

He smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I love watching you after we've made love."

I blushed looking away. "You're weird."

"Why? Because I like looking at my wife covered in sweat and heaving because I made her cum, sometimes several times." He said seriously.

"Ugh." I said squirming feeling myself moisten at his words. "Keep talking like that and I might just have to do something that I might regret."

He growled and threw himself over me by his arms. "You really want me to break my last record don't you?"

**

* * *

**

Ok so I'm really pissed off, so I hope it doesn't show. Why am I pissed off?

**Because my Ex spread this rumor that I called my BFF (who he likes FYI) a Whiney little bitch whore. And she doesn't believe that he spread the rumor, I mean she knows I didn't say that but she doesn't think that he did it! Of course he did it! he was trying to seperate us, so she would date him!**

**She acts as if she knows him better than I do. She's known him for three weeks, I've known him for over a year, or at least it should've been if he hadn't been such a jerk. I was the one who had to listen to all his crap and I know him so much more than she does trust me. **

**I know things she would never ever want to know about him. Ugh! I swear she is so pissing me off! I'm almost positve she likes him but won't admit it to me. **

**And then she has to go and ruin my whole thing with this cute guy across the hall! Like he was there after school going to baseball practice and I'm like it has to be fate I mean I see him almost every morning, and she goes because he has the class across the hall. I go he has the same lunch, she goes because a computer randomly picked his schduele, and only one fourth of the school has the other lunch. **

**She is being such a bitch! Sorry. Ok just review, make me feel better because lately she has really pissed me off so much that I just want to cry. Anyways there was like 60 reviews last chapter, please try to beat it! You know you want to ; )**

**P.S. the talk with Carlise should be in the next chapter, and with that lemon if you want ; ) you know how to let me know you want it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so sorry it took so long, but as it turns out my PSATs aren't until next Wednesday but I was too exhausted to update last night and I had a whole BUNCH of hw to do for math and I really can't afford not to do it because my annoying teacher gave me a D on my project which brought my C down to a D!! I can't afford a D I'm in a magnet school and I'll probably get on probabtion for that. Ugh, anyways here it is:**

**Disclaimer: Nope...i hate my math teacher**

* * *

He growled and threw himself over me by his arms. "You really want me to break my last record don't you?"

"Edward." I moaned. As much as I wanted to there was no way it was going to happen…at least not today. "As much as I want to, we can't."

His face fell into a pout. "Why?"

"Because my dad is going to be here soon and we still need to figure out what we're going to tell Emmett in a way were he won't pound your face in." I said.

"Not even a little quickie?" He asked.

I laughed and shook my head.

He put his lips on my neck and started sucking and nipping gently.

"Not fair." I gasped.

He growled at me again. I wrapped my legs around his bare torso. He placed kisses all over my neck, shoulders and face.

I looked over his body and could see the many scratches that I had been leaving on his body in the past couple of weeks.

He surprised me and entered me. He started pumping in and out of me.

I heard the front door slam. "I'm home." It was Emmett.

"Guess we don't have too much time." Edward grunted.

I didn't comment to involved in what was happening to notice.

He moved his lips to my breast and started licking and sucking them gently.

"I love you." He said moving to the other breast.

I made a small sound and pulled his lips on mine. He came almost violently and shuddered as he calmed down.

I put my mouth on his shoulder and bit down as I came in his arms.

I gripped his hips tightly with my breast going up and down quickly with my breaths.

He tangled his hands in my hair as he slid out of me.

I turned into him and laid my head on his chest. He stroked my hair absentmindedly his breath on my face.

Eventually he pulled a sheet over to cover us as I started drifting off into sleep.

E POV

As Bella fell asleep in my arms, I sighed. I looked on the night stand seeing our rings laying on there. I needed to talk to her father, I knew that, but I really didn't want to leave her here. Especially like this what if Emmett walked in, that was all we needed.

I silently got out of bed and put on a pair of pants and a shirt. I looked around and found a big t-short of Bella's and slipped it around her.

She didn't wake up but only snuggled back into the bed. Her arms reached out and rubbed the bed looking for me. "Edward?"

I leaned over and held myself above her head. "I'm here love, I'm going downstairs. Go back to sleep, I tired you out."

She didn't say anything and I assumed she fell back asleep.

I opened the door before checking to make sure that Emmett wasn't standing there waiting for one of us to come out.

When I was sure that the coast was clear I closed the door and went downstairs.

Jasper and Alice were in the living room watching TV when I came down.

"What happened to your face?" Alice asked concerned.

"Oh Emmett." I muttered.

"Did he find out?" Jasper asked.

"Sort of, Mike told him but Bella kind of denied it and then she stormed upstairs." I said.

"Oh." Alice said. She looked away as if she had to say something.

"What Alice?" I asked.

"Well, I just think that the longer you guys wait to tell him the longer it's going to take for him to get over it and its going to hurt Bella and you know it." Alice said.

I sighed because I did know it. "Is your dad here?" I asked changing the subject.

She nodded. "In his office downstairs."

I crossed my arms across my chest and went downstairs into the basement. I paced nervously in front of Carlisle's door for about five minutes trying to decide what I was going to say.

"Are you going to come inside eventually?" Carlisle called from behind the door.

"How'd you know I was out here?" I asked.

"Believe it or not the shuffling of your feet is not as quiet as you'd like to think." Carlisle said. "And I know what happened with Esme, so it was either you or Jasper coming to ask me something because none of the others would be afraid to come in here."

I sighed remembering how he was treating Mike before. Would he treat me like that, or like Jasper? And Jasper's had around two years to get Carlisle to get used to him.

"I'm not going to bite, I promise."

I sighed finally deciding to come in.

I closed the door behind me and shuffled awkwardly to the chair across from him.

"Hi." I said with a small awkward smile.

"Edward." Carlisle said looking up from his computer. "Are you nervous?"

"Extremely, I feel like my heart is about to jump out of my chest and do a little Mexican hat dance." I said quickly with a small chuckle.

"Look, I obviously can't tell my daughter who to date no matter _how much_ I wish I could." He said, growling a little.

I shrunk into my chair a little discouraged.

"It's not that I don't like you Edward, really I do." Carlisle said.

I felt like I was in Meet the Parents or something.

"Trust me I like you a lot better then I like Mike…it's just all the secrecy especially from Emmett isn't like anything Bella's ever done."

I sighed again. I didn't like making Bella anything that she wasn't. I loved her the way she was.

"Emmett has always been overprotective of his sister's but Bella especially. I never had to worry about what was going on with her because I knew that Emmett had it under control. I admit, his methods may not always have been good, and they may also have not made her happy a lot but it was comforting to know that she was always ok.

"When Emmett started college he decided to stick close to home to continue his little…plan, I guess, with Bella. We had all believed that she had been planning to go to college with Emmett in Seattle but she was actually planning on going to Columbia with Alice. Emmett was so upset he refused to talk to her for months. Eventually he got over it but when he came to Columbia to visit them he found that Bella was dating Mike, while he never told her he was suspicious of him-"

Like he needed to tell her it was obvious.

"Sir, I don't understand why this is really relevant." I said.

"I'm letting you know not to keep this hidden from Emmett for too long, while I understand that you want your privacy for a while, this could be the straw that breaks the camel's back in their relationship, and that would destroy Bella. And I can see that you care deeply about her, so don't let her relationship with Emmett ruin your relationship with Bella."

I nodded and went out of his office. I stopped at the door and turned around with my hand on the knob. "I want you to understand that I love Bella, and I would do anything to be with her, but to make her happy, I'd do more."

With that I left and went upstairs to lay with my sleeping angel.

* * *

**Ok, so I have some news about my Beta whose computer crashed, so she's not Betaing for a while. So I need a new Beta and if anyone is interested in doing it please PM me or email me. **

**So, I know it wasn't the best Lemon but I don't want lemons to like overrun the whole thing but also I wasn't in the best mood when I was writing this and so I wasn't in the real mood to write a Lemon. Anyways I think the next chapter or the chapter after may skip ahead a few weeks or a month or something I'm not sure. **

**But I do know that Emmett's going to find out soon but not that they're married only that they're together first, it's alot more drama that way, lol.**

**Ok so I have a really funny story about my ex. So yesterday at lunch he came to sit at our table, and not wanting to get into I didn't say anything so I just turned to my friend Bernie and started talking to him. **

**And then I hear him go "So what I can't sit with my old friends anymore?" **

**And then my friend Ariana (not the one he likes) goes "No." Like point blank like that and he goes "Fine." and leaves.**

**The sad part is I feel really bad because he was a really good friend, suck boyfriend, but a good friend and I'm hoping that he was trying to become friends again because we were best friends before and I miss talking to him. And before you say anything I honestly don't think about him in that way anymore, and trust me if he asked me out again I might just laugh. And I figure we're going to have to see each other for the rest of the year and he's supposed to change schools next year anyways so whats the harm. **

**I don't know. Whatever just REVIEW!! Pretty Please with Edward on top!! ; )**

**Just press the little blue button and type something in!! I'll love you forever! Mwah!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I forgot to tell you guys that I had to go visit my grandparents last night and I was DEAD tired when I got home. We overslept yesterday, and I had to do a 65 question test in about 20 minutes because I was 40 minutes late to school. **

**Anyways here's the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: NO, NO, NO!!**

* * *

**B POV**

I opened my eyes and reached out looking for Edward.

"I'm over here." I turned around to see him sitting in my desk chair.

"What're you doing all the way over there?" I asked.

"Watching you sleep." He said with a small smile. "I could do it for hours."

"We're already married, you don't have to be stalker." I said.

He smiled more brightly and walked over to the bed, laying next to me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are we just going to lay here all day or actually do something?" I giggled.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me, and brushed his nose against my neck. "Well, I really just want to stay here but…"

"But what?" I asked carefully. I wasn't really sure that I wanted the answer.

"We need to tell your brother, Bella." He said.

I sighed. Why did he have to bring this up now?

"Look, I don't want you to be upset but you know that the longer we wait to tell Emmett the more upset he is going to be and we already lied to him, so he's going to be even more upset." Edward said.

I pulled out of his grasp and sat up. "I just, I don't want to have to see how angry he is when he finds out, I hate that. And then he'll give us that disappointed look."

"Or he could be happy." He said pulling himself up as well.

I looked at him and touched his bruise that was forming on his face.

"Ok probably not." He said. "But I just want him to know, and I want you especially to be happy." He groaned then fell back into the bed. "And I want to please your parents and I just don't know how to do all of it."

I sighed. I hadn't even thought about how this might be tearing Edward up as much as me. Emmett was his best friend basically like his brother, well now he was his brother.

"Baby." I said then pulled myself over him so I was straddling his lap. I ran my hands up and down his chest.

He sighed, obviously frustrated. He put his hands on my waist, massaging them slightly with his thumbs.

"Ok, I'll tell him." I said.

He looked up at me with a blank expression.

"But maybe, we should leave early." I finished.

He nodded. "I knew something else would follow. Bella, love, it's not even Christmas yet. You know, I think that if he has a problem with it that _he_ should leave."

"But he won't…and I don't know if I can handle being around him when he's mad and upset." I said. I shook his shoulders. "Come on, we can go back and buy our apartment and wear our rings…and celebrate our first Christmas together." I started swaying slightly. I bit the bottom of my lip.

"And…" I reached down and started unbuttoning his shirt. "we can spend all day making love,"

His breath hitched.

"and well that's it." I laughed.

He groaned and arched his back into the pillow.

He flipped me over and pulled himself above me. "You drive a very hard bargain Mrs. Cullen."

"Please." I said quietly in one last attempt to get him to agree.

He sighed in defeat. "Bella, are you sure this is what you want?"

I nodded.

He groaned and put his head in the crook of my neck. "You know I can't say no to you, especially when you give me that stare."

I laughed pathetically. "Ok, let's get this over with." I pushed him off.

"Bella." He moaned.

I shook my head. "Nope." I put my hands on my hips in a menacing pose.

"Fine." He said with a scoff. He rolled off the bed. "Let's go."

"No, first we need to pack and get our tickets and then we'll tell them."

"Just to clarify what are we telling them?" He asked.

"That we're dating." I said. "If you think he's going to mad about us dating, then us getting married would be pretty much rage-inducing."

"OK." He said. He pulled me to him in a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." I mumbled.

* * *

**Ok so I was going to put the whole Emmett confrontation here but it was just way TOO cute with the Bella and Edwardness lol. Ok and my updates might become less frequent because I'm starting a new novel and I'm trying to get another one published, but I suck at writing summaries. Especially since that story has eleven main characters! I know but it's about covens and stuff so there had to be more than two people in each coven and I only put five in each which was good. **

**And if you want to read the first chapter let me and know and maybe I'll post it up with my next post, which will hopefully be tommorow. I'll try, but if my updates do become less frequent it'll be at least every two days instead of one. **

**Alright, I'm off to type my new story, you better be off to type me up a review! especially since I was down about twenty reviews from the last chapter. So press the little blue button and submit a review!! The more I get the more chances you'll get a lemon!! And anyone who reviews will get their name in the next author's note, lol. I know it's weird but it was always fun seeing my name in the story lol. **

**Nighty-nite, let the vampires bite ; )**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it's kind of short and there's no lemon but I just typed it up really fast and I'm supposed to be in bed already!**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

* * *

B POV

"Hey Emmett, can we talk?" I asked as I stepped through his door. I was itching to reach up and play with my ring which was laying under my shirt.

"Sure." He mumbled. He was staring at the roof.

Edward and I had decided that we would tell our siblings separately so we could deal with them individually, specifically to their needs, or some crap like that. Why had I wanted to do this alone again? I couldn't remember.

I really hoped that Edward was standing outside the door listening like he had threatened to do earlier.

"You still upset?" I asked.

"Something like that."

"Oh, well that makes this so much easier." I mumbled sarcastically to myself.

"What do you want to talk about? I already apologized to Edward, if that's what you want to talk about." He grumbled.

"You shouldn't have punched him." I said.

"I thought he was hooking up with my sister, who also happened to be in a relationship." Emmett said looking at me angrily.

"God, Emmett I'm not a child anymore." I snapped. I turned around stared at the door before turning back around. "If me and Edward were dating that would be _my _decision. And cheating on Mike with Edward, would also have been _my _decision. _Me_ not you!" I felt tears coming to my eyes.

I was so sick of this! Emmett thinking he could always make decisions in my life.

"The only other person who would have a say in the matter would have been Edward. Actually, Edward and I did decide. Because you know what?! Edward and I are dating. And he makes me _so_ happy, and I'll be damned if I let you screw it up for me!" I snapped.

Emmett's eyes were blazing with anger. "What?!"

"Yeah!" I screamed. "You can't control my life anymore Emmett! I am 22 years old! I can drink legally, I can vote, and I can be drafted…well I'm not sure because I'm a girl but that's not the point!" I stumbled. "And you are just going to have to deal with it because Edward and I are happy, and it's not going to change anytime soon."

He turned his back to me. "I don't want to see you." He growled.

I shook my head. "Done. Edward and I are going back to school tonight. You won't have to see us until Easter."

E POV

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid." Rosalie snapped.

"God, enough with the overdramatic act Rosalie, like you've never done anything like that." I snapped.

"Edward, this is Emmett's sister. Did you think about what this could to Emmett's and I's relationship?" She asked.

"Of course Rosalie, I'm sorry for not thinking about you when I was trying to be happy." I growled while shaking my head.

"God, Edward, now who's being overdramatic?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "Like you two will make it, sure you might go for a while but let's admit it, you can't be in a serious relationship, you never could and still can't."

"Maybe, it wasn't me who couldn't be in a serious relationship but who it was with. And I found it. Mark my words Rosalie, Bella isn't going anywhere."

I walked out slamming the door and ran into Bella leaving Emmett's room angrily.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded. "More ready then I'll ever be." I said. I pulled her to me and kissed her hungrily. "I love you." I said not caring who was coming, or who heard.

"I love you too." She smiled.

* * *

**Promise to update tommorow when I get home and I promise there will be a lemon, and I know I promised that whole name thing but I don't have time to type all the names before my mom yells at me so I promise I'll do that tommorow and I'll write it for everyone who reviews for this chapter too!! Come on seriously people let's try to get 700 reviews!! Pretty please, there are like three hundred of you that read all you have to do is press a button! And wish me luck on my PSAT's tommorow in a thing with 25 questions I only got 10 right and that was on the pre-PSATs lol, I know. **

**Alright again review, and for those of you who want to read my story I'll try to post that up too tommorow. Well, see how the day goes, lol. Wish me luck!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, so I'm in a rush again so I can't really post more than I need to because I have to go to bed, lol. Tommorow I should do the name thing because my dad is coming home so I should be in my room a lot longer, and we get home around 4 on Thursdays, so I'll do my best depending on the homework load. If not definately by Saturday I will have all the names up from people have reviewed since the last two chapters, this one, and the most likely the next two. **

**Disclaimer: AHHH!! Why must you ask??**

* * *

B POV

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice asked as she pulled the car up to the airport.

"Yeah, Alice." I said leaning over to hug her. "I really don't want to deal with Emmett and his attitude while we're here."

"Or Rose's for that matter." Edward grumbled angrily from his spot in the back.

I shook my head sadly. I knew what Rose had said really bugged him, he hadn't given me much info but I knew the basics of it and it wasn't good.

"Plus, we're going to go look for an apartment when we get back into the city and then you guys will come over for New Years right?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and I leaned over to hug him.

"Plus its better this way." Edward said coming out of his little depression. "We don't have to hide our marriage anymore and we can get situated before school comes back in session."

"Alright if you're sure." Alice said quietly.

Edward nodded and hugged Alice and clapped Jasper on the shoulder.

I moved out of the chair and Edward followed taking the bags out, without even giving me the chance to.

Alice and Jasper drove away as me and Edward waited for the guy to come and check our baggage.

Edward looked away at nothing in particular.

"Hey." I said and pulled him to me by his jacket.

"Hmm?" He asked looking down at me.

"It's ok." I said.

"How can you say that? Your brother is pissed off as hell, my sister thinks that I'm trying to ruin her relationship with Emmett." Edward said shaking his head.

"Because, I have you." I said seriously. I ran my hand up and down his arm.

"God, I love you." He said.

His lips attached to mine forcefully, causing me to stagger back.

His arm instantly snaked around my waist to keep me steady. He pressed me closer to him and I moved my lips against his, trying hopelessly to get closer to him.

Someone coughed and we turned to see the checker there waiting for us.

We smiled guiltily together.

"Hi." I giggled and clung to Edward's jacket.

He took all our bags and checked out tickets in the computer.

"Keep doing things like that," I whispered into his ear huskily. "And you might just join the mile high club."

His face froze and he drew in a deep breath. He looked over to make sure the guy was still typing into the computer, and seemed to be completely out of the loop.

"Is that a promise?" He asked.

"Oh yea." I whispered with a convincing look.

"Would you settle for the airport bathroom because I'm not sure how much longer I can wait." He started sucking the spot below my ear.

I suppressed a moan and it came out as a shudder.

"You're all set here." The checker said.

"Thank god." I mumbled. He gave us our tickets and we walked into the airport.

"Security's over there." Edward said.

"Yeah." I said. "And the bathrooms over there." I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"Bella." He mumbled. "It's a public bathroom."

"And?" I asked. I looked around to make sure no one was around and pulled him into the Women's bathroom and into the largest stall.

I pressed my lips to his and started pulling off his jacket. I had to restrain myself from breaking the buttons off his shirt, and only because I remembered that he couldn't get to his other clothes.

Edward didn't make any other comments about the bathroom. He moved his lips down my neck and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

He ran his hand under my shirt and instantly reached for my breast. I arched as soon as he touched me. He massaged my breast in his hands and then put me down.

"What're you doing?" I asked in a bit of a haze.

"This." He said. He reached over and pulled my shirt off before draping it on the hook that was on the door.

He was very pleased to find out that I wasn't wearing a bra. His lips attached to my breast and started sucking on it. I grabbed his and tangled my hands in his hair. He switched breast after giving the last one a gentle bite.

I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and arched my back, hanging my head over and was almost doing that weird stretch thing, at this point I really didn't care to remember the name.

He pulled my leg down and pulled my pants down and I unbuckled his and pulled them down as well. He threw my pants over the door and lifted me up again with his pants around his ankles.

He entered me without a thought and I groaned and leaned my head down into his neck. He started draping kisses all around my neck and shoulders. Somehow he made it so I was backed up against the wall and he was able to pump in and out of me.

I gritted my teeth trying to hold in my moans of pleasure as he started assaulting my breast as well. I dug my nails in his back as I could feel myself coming. I bit down on his shoulder and came as he followed me. I leaned back into the wall and carefully got off his waist.

I grinned and kissed his shoulders that were salty with sweat. "I really can't wait to do that on the plane."

* * *

**Ok, so there it was I tried to make it a really good lemon since there hasn't been one in a while, lol. So i did my best, and you know what to do if you want the plane scene in the next chapter ; ). Oh someone asked what chapter the Emmett punch was in and I believe it was in chapter 17! **

**Oh, the PSATs weren't hard but challanging you had to think about them, and they don't give you a lot of time, which is the problem. Other than that I talked to my Ex, nicely. Well, not nicely but my normal rudeness, and I smiled at him an honest to god smile!**

**g2g mom mad!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok you know the drill, it's short cuz I should be in bed and my dad is here so I gotta post now if you want to get it. With no AN : (**

**Disclaimer: All Steph's.**

* * *

B POV

I was exhausted when we finally got on the plane.

Hehe.

Edward shifted in his seat as he put on his seatbelt.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Hate airplanes." He grumbled. "They're so stuffy."

"Edward, we're in first class as per your request." I said.

"Well, you know you could make it more comfortable, can't you?" He smirked, while whispering in my ear.

I bit the bottom of my lip.

I was about to respond when the captain came on the speaker. "Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for lift-off."

"Too bad." I whispered. I looked out the window innocently into the night.

"You are a very, _very _mean person." He whispered into my ear and pressed his lips to my ears. He pulled my ear in between his teeth and started nibbling on it.

My eyes rolled back into my head and my head lolled over onto his shoulder. "God Edward."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and started massaging it with his hands before starting to run his hand under my shirt. I didn't even notice when the plane took off.

"Edward." I moaned. We were on a public plane there was no way we could...oh! His hand went up and gently started massaging my breast.

Suddenly the seatbelt sign came off. I looked around. Everyone seemed to be asleep. I looked at my watch, it was about two in the morning. Perfect.

I got out of my seat and pulled him up with me. He chuckled and followed me with his hands on my waist into the bathroom.

I pushed him into the bathroom and he grunted as he hit the seat, luckily the toliet seat was closed. I locked the door before straddling him.

I could feel his length pressing into my thigh.

"God, Bella. You don't know what you do to me." He said his head leaning back into the wall.

"I think I do." I giggled before kissing him. His hands landed on my waist and started taking my pants off.

"Sorry love." He mumbled, moving his lips against my neck. "But I need you already."

I giggled and basically ripped off his pants.

He groaned as I carefully took his length in my hands and positioned him before I entered him.

He moaned and leaned his head into my neck at the sensation. He placed his hands on my waist to help guide me as I moved up and down him. We had never really tried this position before and I was liking it. He was normally on top.

I clung to his shirt which we still hadn't gotten around to removing in our haste. I dug my nails into his back as I felt myself cum. His lips attached to mine as he came as well and moaned simultaneously. My chest heaved as I leaned against him.

"As enjoyable as that was, I still missed the foreplay." He said.

I laughed against his chest. "Guess we'll just have to save that for next time because I am exhausted." I sighed. "Where are we staying tonight?" I asked sitting up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"My dorm room, I guess." He said. "We'll try and find some other places later." He kissed my forehead. "Let's just enjoy each other's company for a while before having to worry about stuff."

**A Few Days Later...**

**E POV**

I quietly snuck into my dorm room trying not to wake Bella. I had been getting a really special surprise ready and I was really hoping she would enjoy it. I knew how she felt about surprises and I was just hoping she would except it.

"Bella, wake up. I have something I want to show you." I said shaking her lightly. She shifted and turned around. "It's your Christmas present."

"Christmas isn't for another day." She mumbled against the pillow.

"And? I can't wait, it's a really good surprise." I sighed. "You can go in your pajamas if you want and sleep in the car." The sleeping would make it more of a surprise.

"Ok." She nodded. I figured she had fallen back asleep when she didn't move and I picked her up and carried her into the car and started driving.

When we got there I carried her inside and laid her down on a bed. "Wake up." I sung.

She opened one eye and looked around. "This isn't your dorm." She said.

I shook my head.

"It's a lot bigger."

"And there's more." I said.

She stood up and came out of the room into one of the other rooms. "Edward, this is an apartment."

I nodded. "Our apartment." I stayed quiet waiting for her response. "You like it?"

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know, I know. And you know what I'm gonna say tommorow, blah, blah, blah. Ahhh Gotta go time to go to bed. **

**Oh real quick so I've been thinking that sadly this story is almost over and besides a sequal which I know some of you will want, what do you want to read next?? So I'm going straight to the source. Tell me what YOU think I should write when I'm done with this. And if I like it I just might write it ; ). You know how to tell me what you want. And her response of course in the next chapter...and maybe a lemon. MWAH!!  
**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! I want more than 30 reviews, you know I'll post anyways but pretty please!! With Edward on top!!**

**Nitey- Nite let the vampires bite**


	25. Chapter 25

****

Ok, so this chapter is more regular sized but it might be the only one for a while because I really have a lot of homework to do this weekend. I have a two page comparison to write, and a book to finish, an outline to finish for history on the Romans, notes to do for two sections in Science, and then I have a test in Math on monday, and I have to write definitions, and conjectures for that class too, long story short theres no glossary in our book so we have to do all the definitions ourselves. And I have to find a dress for some stupid fifteens thing next weekend, God I hate those. No offense but I think they are extremely stupid. lol again no offense to anyone whose had or is having one.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

**E POV**

"You like it?" I asked. My heart was pounding in my chest.

She didn't respond but kept looking around and walking into different rooms.

"If you don't like it then we can just find another one," I said. "But it was too good not to take up, it's about five minutes from campus, and there are two bedrooms, and it has a kitchen, and living room, and a bathroom," I rambled. "And it's part of a community so there's more of those things outside-"

I was cut off by her lips landing on mine.

**B POV**

I couldn't believe he didn't think that I didn't love this apartment, it was amazing. I mean he should've talked to me about it before he bought but oh my God it was amazing.

I pulled him closer to him trying to explore every inch of his body. "I love it." I repeated over and over again while leaving kisses on his face.

He threw me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. He walked over to the bedroom, which didn't turn out to be very smart as we slammed into a few walls on the way.

Finally he made it to the bed and laid me down, his lips never leaving mine. His lips moved down my neck and slowly kissed every inch of skin he could find.

When he was satisfied that he had kissed wherever he could, he reached under my shirt and slowly lifted it over my head. I pulled his shirt over his head and let my gaze run over his perfect body.

He stared at me and ran his hands over my stomach taking his time to explore every crevice of my body. "I love you Bella." He murmured.

I felt myself shiver at his words. The way he said it with such a serious look and without a breath was electrifying.

He ran his hand over my hair and down my arm to my waist. He slowly pulled my pants and panties down letting his hands stall as they went down.

I smiled at him as he kissed his way up my legs tenderly. When he had reached my lips I tugged at his pants and pulled them down before throwing them on the floor. It was seconds before he was inside of me, moving and thrusting and it wasn't very long before we both collapsed in each other's arms.

**Later that Day…**

"Oh, I like this one." I said pointing at the couch that was in the middle of the catalog. We were back in his dorm trying to pick out furniture that we were going to order once Christmas was over.

"It's red, Bella." He laughed.

"And?" I asked.

"Everything else we're getting is blue." He said with a smile.

"But, but, but…" I said in baby voice.

"But it doesn't match." He laughed.

"Yes, it does." I said licking my lips. His eyes flickered down to my lips. I pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please." I begged.

"Bella." He groaned.

I started rocking into his hips.

He groaned again and arched his head into the bed. "Fine, we can get the couch."

"Yay!" I said laughing.

He flipped us over but only so that we were facing each other on our sides.

He ran his hand over my stomach and started rubbing it slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"I just can't wait until we have children." He smiled slightly.

"You are the weirdest man ever." I laughed. "Most men can't even stand children at this age."

"Well, that's because I am so in love with you that anything we would make together is so…" He sighed. "I don't know how to explain it but I just know that it would be amazing."

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Well, maybe in a few months when we finish school we can think about it." I rubbed his cheek. "As much as I want to have kids I just want to be prepared when it happens, and have time to take care of him or her."

"I know." He said quietly. He pressed his nose to the side of my face and ran it along my jaw. "That doesn't mean we can't practice does it?"

I laughed before he launched himself on me. I turned my head to look at the clock as it changed to 12:00.

"Merry Christmas." I said.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled and kissed me deeply. "Mrs. Cullen, this will be the best Christmas you have ever had."

* * *

**So I thought that that was a really lemon lol. So anyways I'm entering some of those short story contest and stuff to try and get published and I need some help coming up with ideas if you guys have any then let me know, I'd love you guys for it. Also, again I'm still looking for ideas for my next project because I forsee about 10 to 20 chapters left and with my update schduele we know that won't be long, lol.**

**And I was thinking about a vampire one for the next story only it's Bella and Edward who are both vampires and they meet blah, blah, blah but I don't think that vampire stories and I work, I prefer human stories so if you have any ideas again let me know!! I'll try to update by the Sunday...we'll see but you know. And remember the more reviews the more I'll work on it in between breaks when I'm doing my homework!!**

**Nitey-Nite, let the vampires bite ; )**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, so I had started to write down the names of all the people who reviewed and it got lost because I hit some button and it went away. Damn it. Ugh anyways this chapter is longer than the last so that should help make up. Ugh, school starts again tommorow. I hate that. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it. **

**

* * *

**

E POV

"Hey Alice." I said over the phone quietly. Bella was still asleep in the bed from our little Christmas present to each other. (He he.)

"Did she like it?" Alice practically screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, she loved it. Thanks Alice." I whispered.

"Aw. I'm so glad." She squealed. "Where is she I want to talk to her?"

"She's still asleep…we had a late night." I smirked.

"Ew." Alice said. "I swear you guys are worse than two bunnies."

I smirked. "And that's only a problem for you."

"Just give me the address to the apartment before I throw up."

"Why do you need the address?" I asked.

"Because, I want to send your Christmas presents there."

"But we won't move in until we have furniture and even with express delivery it'll be at least another day until it gets here."

"And so will the presents and I'm sending them so get over it." Alice said.

"Fine, you win."

**B POV**

"Bella."

I grunted and turned over pulling a blanket around my naked body.

"Now, why would you do that?" Edward asked kissing my shoulder and pulling my body to his.

"Because it's early and I'm tired." I moaned.

He laughed at me!

"Go away if you ever want to have sex again." I groaned and pushed my head into a pillow.

He laughed again. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella."

I sighed and stretched pushing my body against his.

"Bella." He groaned.

I giggled.

Then he was over me, holding his body above mine.

He started kissing my neck and I wrapped my leg around his waist.

"Wait, wait, wait." I said pushing him off of me.

He looked up at me confused. I stood up and pulled on one of his shirts, buttoning it up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's Christmas, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said in a confused voice.

"Good." I bent under his roommate's bed and grabbed a box.

When I looked at him he was on his side, smiling, obviously enjoying the view.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed with my leg tucked under me. "Merry Christmas."

"This is a big box." He said looking at the length of it.

"Well, it's a big present." I said. "And it's definitely not as big as yours."

"As big as what of mine?" He smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Get your mine out of the gutter." I muttered. "Open it." I shook him.

He laughed and ripped open the wrapping paper.

"Bella." He said. "This is a keyboard."

"I know. I noticed you didn't have one and I figured that eventually we could get a grand piano for the living room but that way if you were every sick or something then you could play this one in bed…and well-"

His kissed me and stopped my babbling. "It's perfect, Bella."

I smiled at him.

He placed the keyboard on the floor and continued what he had started earlier.

"As much as I love it when you wear my clothes," He said placing his hand under his shirt that I was wearing. "I love it better when you're not wearing any."

I giggled. "Well then I think we should get rid of this." I slowly unbuttoned the shirt loving how I felt when he was affected by me.

He groaned as I reached the last button and he threw the shirt off of me and onto the floor. "You have no idea what you do to me."

I laughed and pushed him over and straddled his lap.

I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off, and was very pleased to find that he wasn't wearing any boxers.

"Bella." He groaned as I started rocking my hips into his.

I leaned down and slowly put my length in his mouth. I took as much of him as I could in my mouth. I heard him groan as I started bobbing my head up and down. He gripped the sheets in anticipation and as I was lightly scraping my teeth against his erection he came in my mouth.

I swallowed and made sure to lick up anything that I had left behind.

He was panting as I looked up with his eyes half-closed. I giggled loving the way he looked. I lifted myself back up and held myself in position, above his throbbing length. "Edward." I said.

He looked at just as I let myself go and his length entered me. He groaned and leaned his head back into the pillow.

I started slowly but as we kept going I couldn't help going faster. He put his hands on my waist to help me go faster.

I felt myself clenching and about to release. Edward must've felt it and flipped us over and pulled out once before thrusting back in harder than I could've imagined. My breath went in fast before my orgasm over took me and I screamed and finally released.

Edward followed closely and collapsed on top of me. He pulled out of me and rolled over. I cuddled into his side and inhaled his smell.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He smiled.

**

* * *

**

Ok so, I know some of you have been wondering whether or not I've been foreshadowing a little Bella Edward baby well honestly...I'm not entirely sure. I tend to change my mind a lot with this story, so I set it up incase I wanted them to have a baby. But...instead of me deciding you guys get to decide again!! Yay!! So tell me what you want!! Do you want a baby?? Or not??

**Also one story idea I've had is for a Vampire one where Bella and Edward are both vampires and Edward's biological sister gets turned into a vampire and is best friends with Bella, then one day she finds out about Edward and she and Bella go looking for him, and well you know that Edward and Bella fall in love, blah, blah, blah. **

**Ahhh, my dad just walked in that was close lol.**

**Ok anyways, if you have any other story ideas then let me know because I prefer to write human stories but I got that idea in my head, and it seems better as a vampire instead of human story. And now remember to let me know if you want them to have a little itty-bitty baby!!**

**Nighty-Nite let the vampires bite ; )**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok so I don't really have time tonight but I felt really bad for not posting anything so here's a little something. There'll be a nice long chapter tomorrow for you guys. **

**B POV**

I snuggled up against Edward, my eyes half closed, as he played on the new keyboard I had gotten him. He started humming along with a song I had never heard but thought was extremely beautiful.

"Who wrote that?" I asked sleepily.

"I did." He said kissing the top of my head.

"You did?" I asked in surprise but it didn't show very apparent as I was still half asleep. "It's beautiful."

"It pales in comparison to who it was written for." He smiled.

"Who was it written for?" I asked.

"You." He said simply, obviously prepared for the question.

My head popped up off his shoulder and I sat up looking at him. "Seriously?"

He nodded with a serious look. "Edward." I whispered feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked half laughing and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Because…because, it's hard to explain." I said laughing at myself. "But that is so sweet. No one has ever done anything like that for me." I said.

"Well, you're my wife. It's my duty." He said smiling.

I leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "You are so getting rewarded for that." I said and pushed him over and straddled him.

**The Next Day…**

I hummed lightly taking things out of boxes as I put them in shelves in our new apartment.

I felt two arms wrap around me and kisses on my neck. "You hum beautifully." He said.

I laughed and hugged his arms. "Shut up."

"I would if I could but I can't." He said. I could see him in the back of my mind sticking out his tongue.

"What? Full house marathon?" I laughed.

"And if there was?" He asked.

I shook my head and looked into the empty box in front of me.

"Edward." I sighed.

"What is it, love?" He asked.

"I can't find my copy of _Wuthering Heights_." I said with a pout.

"We probably left it back in your dorm."

I pouted again.

"Bella you've read it a hundred times."

"But it's my favorite book." I said playing with the collar of his shirt.

He sighed. "Fine, I will go get it."

"Thank you." I said happily and kissed him. "Now go." I pushed him towards the door and slapped him on the ass.

He turned around shocked. "What was that for?"

"You have a cute ass." I giggled.

He shook his and rolled his eyes. He walked out the door and went outside before locking the door again.

About fifteen minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Did you forget your key…?" I called as I opened the door. My eyes opened wide.

"What are you guys doing here?"

**Dum, dum, dum. Who do you think it is?? I never said it wasn't a good chapter. Now you better review because I wrote that in ten minutes and I think it was awesome. **

**You can still tell me whether or not you want them to have a baby. I will set it up incase it turns out that the majority does want them to have a baby, but if they don't then it will end up being a cold or something, lol. So don't get worried if it looks like she's having a baby and you don't want her to.**

**Alright you better review!! I'm risking getting grounded to post this!! And I had 50 reviews last time! I want to match it, lol! I feel like a teacher talking about grades. Alright on with it! REVIEW!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bam! Here it is! OH! Lol ok so good with the reviewing guys I had like 40 reviews last chapter! Keep it up! I don't have school tommorow so the more you review the more I'll type up and the more that will be up tommorow!**

**Disclaimer: It all goes to Stephenie Meyer...I hate her**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked startled staring at Emmett and Rose.

Rose smacked him on the chest when he didn't say anything.

"We came to apologize." He grumbled.

"You did?" I asked reluctantly.

"Yeah." He said looking away.

"How sweet." I mumbled.

"Bella," Rosalie said sweetly. "We realized that we were wrong for being so angry about you and Edward being together. And we felt bad that we made you leave especially during Christmas when we were the ones with the problems."

I sighed looking at Emmett who was looking reluctant. "Thanks for the try Rose, you guys should just leave." I said. Suddenly I remembered my ring. I quickly stuffed my hand in my back pocket.

I started pushing the door closed. Emmett stopped the door with his foot. "Bella, wait." He said.

I held the door back open and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "Is it so bad that I don't want my baby sister to grow up?" He asked sadly.

I sighed and looked down. "No, but Edward is a part of my life now and if you want to be a part of my life, you're going to have to get used to me and Edward being together."

"I can try but I can't say that I'll like it." Emmett said shaking his head. "But promise me that you won't have sex with Edward until you're married." He begged.

"Emmett." Rosalie said and slapped his chest again.

I laughed and smirked to myself. "Don't worry Emmett I won't have sex with Edward until we're married."

"Good." He smiled.

"Come on in." I said waving my hand for them to go inside. I let them walk in first and quickly slipped off my ring and put it in my pocket.

"Crap." I said to myself remembering the wedding photo that we had in the living room. It showed Edward and me kissing happily with our rings in view, and Alice and Jasper were in the background laughing at us.

"Wait!" I called as they were about to step into the living room.

They turned around and looked at me shocked.

"There's nothing in the living room yet. Come and sit in the kitchen." I said shooing them into the kitchen.

"Ok." Emmett said giving me a look that said why-are-you-being-insane?

"Wow, this place is amazing." Rosalie said sitting at the counter.

"Yeah, Edward found it." I said quietly.

"He always had great taste." Rosalie said with a smile.

"You guys living together?" Emmett growled.

I glared at him. He was already ruining this.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"Yeah, we are." I said.

"Isn't that kind of fast?" Emmett asked picking at the counter.

"I don't want to talk about this." I said.

"Fine." Emmett snapped.

"Where is Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"He's back at the dorms, I left some stuff there and he went to go pick it up." I said.

Rosalie nodded.

I heard the door opening.

"Bella, I'm back!" Edward called. "Now where's my beautiful and loving wife?"

**E POV**

I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time in anticipation of seeing Bella again. It was amazing how much I could miss her even though I was only gone for such a short amount of time.

I hadn't even bothered to wait for the elevator deciding that the stairs would be faster. I opened the door, not even taking notice that the lock was unlocked.

"Bella, I'm back!" I called. I closed the door happily. "Now where's my beautiful and loving wife?"

I walked into the kitchen to see a very shocked Bella and Rose, and a very, _very_ angry Emmett.

"Hello." I smiled guiltily.

"What?" Emmett growled enraged. He stood up from his stool, showing how much taller he was then me when he was scrunching down.

"Hi." I smiled weakly again. I quickly took refuge behind Bella remembering the last time Emmett's fist met my face.

"You two are married?" He growled coming around the side of the counter.

Rosalie stood at the table with wide eyes.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist protectively and she started rubbing my arms.

"Yeah, we are." She whispered.

"How the hell could you two be so stupid?" Rosalie finally said.

"You two are getting married." I pointed out.

"But we've known each other for years. You've known each other for weeks." Rosalie said.

"Oh God, Bella are you pregnant?" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett-"

"I'll kill you!" Emmett yelled. He tried to grab me and I ran around the other side of the counter.

"Emmett think about it." I said trying to sound calm. "If you kill me you'll go to jail and then you'll have a husband."

He growled at me and lunged across the table. I jumped and ran quickly back behind Bella. Bella tried to stand in front of me. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"You got her pregnant!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm not pregnant!" Bella yelled putting her hands on his chest as he was about to lunge at me again.

"Then why the hell did you get married?" Emmett bellowed down at her.

"Don't yell at her!" I growled. I suddenly forgot about all my fear for him. I pushed Bella behind me and stood up to Emmett and looked him in the eye.

"I love him." Bella said quietly.

I nodded and grabbed her hand kissing the finger that her ring should be on.

"That's it!" Emmett yelled. "We're leaving!" He grabbed Rosalie by the hand and dragged her out of the apartment.

Bella sighed as they left. She turned around and gripped the corners of the counter. I could hear her soft whimpers as she cried.

"Hey." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "Don't cry."

She turned around in my arms and hugged me tightly. Her tears wet my shirt as she started sobbing. "Don't worry love. He'll come around. I promise." I said.

She nodded on my shoulder but continued crying. "Sh." I whispered to her.

I gently picked her up and carried her to our room and laid her down on our bed.

She kissed me roughly as I wrapped my arms around her. I pressed my hands onto her waist, and sighed into her neck as she stopped her kiss. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you." She said. Her voice came out congested from the crying but it was still the most beautiful thing she had ever and would ever say.

As long as we had each other everything would be fine.

* * *

**Ok so as I said before I hate Stephenie Meyer and mostly because the stupid bitch (lol sorry I'm venting here) got published after sending out only FIFTEEN queries! FIFTEEN! If you don't know what a query letter is, it's when you send letters agents or publishers to try and get them to publish your books. No you do not send your manuscript to the first person you see, it has to be requested lol. Anyways I have sent out about FIFTY!! FIFTY! And I've repeated agents too, because there are no more in the genre that I write! AHHH!!**

**Anyways sorry. Well my cousin convinced me to send an application for this competition for this creative writing school that if you win you get almost a full year's tution and the tution is about 31,000, you get 30,000 if you win. And I figure it will be good for my resume. Lol. Ok, so you know Review tell me what you think!**

**Oh and just so you know, you can still tell me if you want them to have the baby, now the next chapter will be a few months in the future and they'll be out of college and you can vote after that chapter too and that'll be the last chapter to vote. Alright enough with my ramble on with the reviewing!**

**P.S. And .Slash.Folie you were almost right on the money, if I hadn't done this I would've done that lol. **

**Oh and if you don't want the story to go ahead then let me know, lol. **

**Really now I'm done! **

**Nighty-Nite, let the vampires bite ; )**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok so I would like to comment on this review that I got a few hours ago since they didn't leave a reply url, or anything:**

don't bitch about Stephenie meyer. Just because you books arent good enough

to get published and hers are doesn't give you a reason to act all hostile. I

really like your story but it doesn't have depth. Its just dialogue and you

need more then that in a REAL book. So don't be jealous that Stephenie Meyer

got Twilight published fast. Also if you hate her why are you Writing a

twilight fanfiction? thats kinda stupid if you ask me. So just because you

can't get a published to look at you book and stephenie did doesn't mean you

should hate her! and yes im very bitchy on this subject but she is my favorite author. The greatest author ever. Maybe you'll be big too but don't be all hostile to Stephenie.

**OK number 1 I didn't bitch about Stephenie Meyer, I bitched about the fact that she wrote a book in three months and then had a contract in about a month. When people like Meg Cabot, and even J.K. Rowling had to go to several different literary agents just to find one, and had to struggle for yand ears. **

**Number 2, this story doesn't have any real depth on PURPOSE because I'm sick of wasting time on books that take me years and I put my whole self into just to have them continuously passed by. (Ok truth, only my first book took me years two to be exact and the last one took me three months but I didn't have school, and I wrote continuously for months) I just wanted to write something that I didn't have to think about and worry about what I said, I could just write what I felt like because I wanted to. **

**Again, I never said I hated her or Twilight, I love Twilight and while it is not my favorite book (yes I know you all gasp in shock), it is in my top (incase you are wonder Pants on Fire by Meg Cabot is my favorite because it's like the hottest book ever like if it weren't a teen book I'm almost positive there would be a lot of sex, lol I know I'm like a seventeen year old guy). Also while I don't doubt that Stephenie Meyer is a good author, I do doubt that she is the "greatest author ever", I know again gasp in shock, go ahead I don't mind. I believe that she is ONE of the greatest authors of THIS time. But eventually someone will surpass her, and she will be as a distant as William Shakespeare, and J.K. Rowling. Hmmm, Rowling doesn't look like it's spelled right. **

**Ok, sorry that you had to read all of this but here's the actual chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it, and I now have no comment on Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

Three Months Later…

**E POV**

"_I'm the girl with the best intentions  
something I should probably mention  
I like to get just what I paid for  
So i pay and I get and I pay and want some more, more, more__" _

And I want something that I want  
Something I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
I need everything I see

I walked into the kitchen as I watched Bella sing and dance along to the song. I chuckled to myself. It had been a hard couple of months and it was nice to see her happy again.

"_I'm a girl who's got a notion  
I'm a gonna show you my magic potion  
I could shop till I drop right to the floor  
And I get right up and I want some more__"_

After that day when Emmett had left it had hurt Bella really bad. It was a week before she even left the apartment again. Eventually things got better and she started getting back to normal. Her parents were angry but they didn't seem as angry as Emmett. And eventually they weren't angry anymore as disappointed that they hadn't been at the wedding. _"__And I want something that I want  
Something I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
I need everything I see (everything I see)__"_

It was all fine until graduation. Bella really wanted Emmett to come. I called Rosalie, and she told me that she would do what she could but he never did show up. Bella even made a speech. It crushed her, I could tell. _"__Mo-o-o-o-re__"_

And I want something that I want  
Something I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
I need everything I see

I was just glad that she was happy again, or somewhat. She wouldn't be completely happy until Emmett would talk to her again. We were talking with Rosalie but it just wasn't the same. But I would take what I could get for now. _"__Something that I want  
something that I tell myself I need  
something that I want  
And I need everything I see__"_

"Hey." I said as she finished.

She turned around and started blushing deeply. "How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Long enough. You have a beautiful voice." I said.

"Shut up." She said blushing again.

"It's very sexy." I whispered huskily and wrapped my arms around her.

**B POV**

"It's very sexy." He whispered huskily. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me roughly. I giggled against his mouth. I gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer to me.

He moved his mouth down to my neck and started sucking and nipping. I moaned and pulled one of my legs up to his waist.

He grabbed my leg to help keep it up there.

"Bella." He groaned.

I brushed my hand against his length through his pants and he moaned.

I giggled and unbuckled his pants.

He picked me up and placed me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed down his pants and remaining boxers with my feet.

He reached up and pulled my shirt off and instantly attached his lips to my breast. I arched back and hit one of the cabinets.

"Ow." I muttered.

Edward lifted his head up and looked at me and started laughing. I couldn't help it and started laughing.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "I think it would be safer if we continued this in the bedroom." I murmured pressing my lips to his ear.

He nodded.

As soon as he had brought me back to the bedroom he continued his assault on my breast.

"Edward." I moaned. I wanted him, so badly. "I need you."

He smiled and brought his lips back to my mouth and then he was inside me. I gasped as he started pumping in and out of me. It had been far too long since we had been together.

It wasn't long until I came and I collapsed on the bed and he collapsed after me.

He rolled over and I snuggled up to him.

**E POV**

Eventually, we ended up watching _The Addams Family Value_.

"You know." Bella said looking at me during one of the commercials. "When I was younger my parents used to call me Cousin It because I refused to cut my hair and my bangs had grown so long that they were in my eyes, and I wouldn't move them."

I laughed. "Really."

She nodded enthusiastically. "I have absolutely no idea why."

I laughed and leaned back into the pillow.

She looked at me and suddenly her face changed.

I looked at her confused and then she ran into the bathroom.

"Bella?" I asked next to the door.

Then I heard her retching **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's how you say nicely, lol but I think it's better than some other ways I could've said it.)**.

"Bella, love are you okay?" I opened the door to see her leaning against the toilet with her eyes closed. She moaned and not in a good way this time.

"I don't think my lunch agreed with me." She said with a pout.

"Come on, let's take a nap." I said. I pulled her up by the hand and leaned her against me as we walked back to our bed.

**

* * *

**

Ok, there it is. I know I didn't say it and incase I don't Bella is working as a writer right now and Edward is a piano instructor. That's probably going to be temporary in this story but it's not like they really need the money. Lol, and I put the whole Addams family thing because that's what I'm watching right now. I also don't know when I'll update again because I have **Quincenra****. I don't know if that's spelled right but still. **

**And I'm going to try and write the first chapter of my next story but I'm not sure how to start it so just let me know if you have any ideas, also I'm thinking of making Alice, Edward's sister in the story but I'm not sure. I think Rosalie might be a better fit. What do you think?? Alright enough of my author's note because I had like almost 900 words in the beginning, but that really pissed me off. If the person had left a signed review I would've gone to them directly, so sorry to waste your reading, lol. Oh this turkey dance thing is disturbing, I mean in the movie. **

**Alright so review, even if it's to tell me that you agree with that person, I don't care. **

**Oh and that song was on OTH on Monday and I'm in love with it, lol. It's called I Want Something That I Want by Grace Potter and Bethany Joy Galeotti, and I don't own that song either lol**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok so like as horrible as this sounds I read this other story that made me really want to write a lemon, so this chapter is basically just a lemon. Lol, and there's a little DTE in here. And if you don't want to read it, it's not really relevant to the story but I HAD to write it, lol. The only relevant part is all the way at the end in E POV and you really don't have to read that but I wanted this chapter to have some kind of meaning besides the 3 page lemon, lol. But again, I had to write it. It was killing me. And I would've had it up sooner but the power went out and then I went to the fifteens so I didn't get to it until now. **

**

* * *

**

B POV

The day after my little sickness I was in the living room on the couch typing. Edward had left for work a few hours ago and I was feeling a lot better.

The phone rang and I turned to pick it up. "Hello." I said into the phone.

"_Hi, love. What are you doing?" _

"Just writing." I said with a smile. It had only been a few hours how much could I possibly miss him?

"_Well, guess what?"_

"What?" I asked in a childish voice.

"_I just had a cancellation, and that was my last class."_ He said, I could practically hear him smiling through the phone.

"Really." I said putting my computer down onto the floor. "So what're you going to do?"

"_Well, I was thinking…"_

"About coming home to see my beautiful wife."

I turned around to see Edward standing there with the phone in his hand.

"Hi." I said shyly. I hung up the phone and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked kissing me lightly.

"A lot, better." I licked my lips and ran my hands up his chest.

His eyebrows rose. "How much better?"

"Well…" I grabbed his hand, pulled him to the couch and pushed him onto it. "I think I could show a lot better than I could tell you."

I straddled his lap and started grinding into him. He moaned and arched his back into the pillow.

I had no idea why I so suddenly wanted him, so badly. Well, I always wanted him but it normally wasn't this bad.

I leaned down and ripped open his shirt. He laughed. "We really need to stop ripping clothes."

"Why?" I asked huskily.

He smirked and watched as I ran my tongue along the rim of his jeans. "Bella." He grunted. He was gripping the couch now.

I rocked a bit into his hips and he hissed and arched into me even more. I pulled out his belt and ripped it out and threw it across the room. His head snapped up at the sound of it hitting the wall.

"Eager are we?" He chuckled.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." I said and brushed his length through his pants.

I slowly unzipped his pants and lifted myself up to pull those and his boxers down.

"That's not fair." He groaned. "I'm naked and you're not."

"Well, if you don't want to be patient, I guess I'll just have to punish you know won't I?" I smirked.

He raised his eyebrows again.

I licked my lips and pulled my shirt off. He reached up to help me take my bra off but I slapped his hand away. I reached in front to the hidden clip and unlatched it letting my breast hang free.

He groaned and reached for me again but I wouldn't let him touch me. "Don't make me punish you even more." I whispered huskily.

He arched into me his naked erection rubbing into my wet core through my shorts.

I ran my hands up my sides until they each reached one of my breast and started rubbing them.

I heard him moan and I took that as initiative to rub harder and faster.

"Bella."

"Be patient." I scolded. I ran my hands down my naked stomach and slowly unbuckled my jean shorts. I unzipped it painfully slow for the both of us. But I wasn't going to lose the upper hand to make myself feel better.

It was hard but somehow I got my shorts of without getting Edward to leave his place. Then I pulled him up into a sitting position and had him watch me carefully.

I inserted a finger inside my core and started pumping in and out quickly. I imagined that it was Edward's dick inside me and leaned back into the pillow.

"Edward." I moaned. I looked up and could see him jerking himself to try and get some relief. I arched myself into the air.

"What do you need Bella?" He whimpered as inserted another finger.

"I need you." I moaned.

He somehow jumped over so he was on top of me. "Do you want my hard cock in your tight, wet pussy?"

I nodded. I had never heard him talk like this and did it turn me on.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Bella?"

"Yes."

"I want to hear it."

"I want you to fuck me." I moaned and arched towards his erection.

"Louder." He growled.

"I want you to FUCK ME!" I yelled.

He reached over and pulled one of my legs over his shoulder and plunged into me as hard as he could. It was almost painful but having Edward inside me was more of a pleasure then the pain of his thrust.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't know what hit you." He growled. He started pumping in and out of me as hard as the first time he entered me. He held my leg up by his shoulder with his hand and eventually grabbed my other leg and pushed it over his shoulder as well.

He continued plunging in and out of me for longer than I could remember. "Cum for me Bella." He whispered, I don't know when.

And I did. He came after me and collapsed on top of me both of us breathing hard.

**E POV**

I grinned as I felt Bella slink her arms around my waist while I was making dinner later that night.

"You really were feeling better." I smirked.

She giggled.

I smiled and licked my lips. I was so ready for round two, right now.

"How hungry are you?" I asked.

"Starved." She mumbled with a pout.

I sighed. "Ok. I guess we could eat, _first_." I smirked.

"Oh, before I forget I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." She shuddered.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her shoulder. "Do you want me to come?"

She shrugged. "I just hate doctors you know?" She said.

"Your father's a doctor." I mentioned.

"Yeah, but I don't go to him, even after my many accidents."

I laughed. "I'll come, love."

She nodded and I kissed her forehead.

"Let's eat. I'm ready for round two." I whispered into her ear.

**

* * *

**

Ok, so this is the last chapter to vote for whether or not you want them to have the baby! Because they are going to the doctors next chapter.

**Also my new story is up! Please read and review it. I'll try to update it later but I don't know if I can because I've barely done any homework this weekend and I'm so screwed. Now I must sleep!**

**But tell me, what'd you think of that 3 page lemon? ; )**

**P.S. remember that lemon I read from someone else made me really horny, lol. Sorry for being so graphic but it's the truth.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry it's short but I was busy but I wanted to update because I have left you guys without a chapter for so long. **

**Disclaimer: Nope**

B POV

I yawned as we waited in the waiting room. Probably why they called it that.

"Why haven't they picked us yet?" I asked.

"Because there were other people who were here before us." Edward said.

"Ok, shut up." I snapped. I wrapped my arms around myself and pouted.

Edward laughed and smiled. "You look so adorable when you do that love."

"Stop trying to charm me." I said.

"Impossible. It's like asking a bird not to fly, or a fish not to swim." He smirked.

"Shut up." I slapped his chest.

"Mrs. Cullen." The nurse said.

I nodded and sat up. Edward followed me into the office and we sat down in the examination room.

"Hey, Bella." My doctor said as he walked in.

I smiled.

"You must be the husband." He said extending a hand towards Edward.

"God, I hope so." He said and the two laughed.

I shook my head.

"So Bella, how have you been feeling lately?" He asked and flipped open his notebook to start taking notes.

"Ok." I said. "I threw up the other day but I think it was something that I had."

"Ok." He said and scribbled something down.

"Anything else?"

I shook my head.

"Well, we need to do all the normal test." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "Didn't I have some done the other day when I was here?"

"Yes but as it turns out you are missing some of your shots." He said. "Or we lost some or something like that, I have really incompetent nurses. I really need some new ones."

I laughed and Edward laughed too.

"Bella, just curious though. I know you two are newlyweds so I'm not even going to bother to ask whether you two are having sex."

I looked down at the floor and could feel the heat rush into my face.

"But you mentioned throwing up last week was that the only time?"

"Yeah, I haven't really felt it again."

"And have you have any other unusual cravings?"

"What are you saying doctor?" I asked.

"Well, there's the slight chance that you could be pregnant."

Edward's eyes got wide and he looked at me.

"Unless, you already got your period."

"Well, no but I've never really been on time, it tends to range. I just thought it was normal."

"Let's just check before I freak you guys out."

_Too late. _

**That's it sorry, for the cliffhanger. And I have to update other stories so no time for long A/Ns!**

**Now review!!!! **

**Nighty-nite let the vampires bite ; )**


	32. Chapter 32

"I'm scared." Bella admitted to me the next day. The doctor had taken some blood test and we were waiting for them to get back to us.

"Edward we can't have a baby yet." She said in a hopeless voice.

"Why?" I asked hoarsly.

"Because, I mean I'm fighting with my brother." She sighed. "I don't want to be fighting with Emmett when I have the baby. If we're going to be parents then I think that we should be able have a civil dinner with my brother and his fiancé. Who just happens to be your sister."

I walked over and grabbed the phone from its charger. "Then call him." I said.

"I've tried." She said. "He doesn't want to talk to me." I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Love, don't cry." I said.

"I can't help it." She said. "If I'm not pregnant something is definitely wrong with me!"

I laughed lightly and wrapped my arms around her waist. I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and swayed her lightly to help her calm down. She fell asleep in my arms within seconds.

I carried her to the bed and laid down next to her. As I finished laying down I scooted down next her stomach.

"Hi baby." I whispered to her stomach. There was a real possibility that this baby wasn't real but I wasn't sure I could live with that.

Even after a couple of days I was attached to it.

"This is your daddy." I whispered stroking her stomach. "So listen. Your mom is really upset about that you're going to be born and that she's not going to be able to make up with your uncle before. So use your little mind tricks to get her to make up with him."

I sighed. "I' m talking to my wife's stomach for all I know I'm talking to her intestines." I rolled over and closed my eyes. I'd worry about this when the time came.

**B POV**

I woke up and turned to see Edward asleep near my stomach, his legs where falling off the bed and he had dragged a pillow down to his head.

I slipped off the bed and pulled a blanket over him and walked into the living room.

I paced for a while before grabbing the cordless phone and called Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hi, you've reached Emmett and Rosalie. Please leave your name, number, and message after the tone."

_Beep._

"Hey, it's Bella. Emmett can you please call me. We need to talk."

I sighed and sat down on the couch.

I turned on the TV and started watching a Halloween episode of _Family Matters_. It was the one with the evil puppet, Stevil. The first time I saw this when I was little I was so scared of all the dolls in my room.

The phone rang in my hands. I looked at the Caller ID.

It was the doctor.

Edward was standing outside the door waiting for me to answer the phone. I looked at him nervously. Then I realized that no matter what happened, he would always be there for me.

And that was all I ever needed.

"Hello?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi Doctor." I said. Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his ear to the phone.

"We got your test results." The doctor said.

"And?" I asked.

"They all came back normal and negative. You're fine."

I sighed and nodded. "Ok, thanks." I said quietly.

"I'm not pregnant." I said to Edward and hung up the phone.

"Oh." He said.

"And how do you feel about that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "OK, I guess." I said.

He nodded quietly.

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked without bothering to see who it was.

**Ok, that's where I'm going to leave it and you'll see why when I update. Again I'm busy and I have three projects due next week. **

**Oh, and I would like to mention…that Monday's my BIRTHDAY!!!!! **

**Give me a Birthday present and Review for everyone of my stories!!! **

**And if you're lacking in lemons read my new story Sexual Surprises, it's a short story that should be done in a couple of chapters! **

**And if you're lacking in vampires read my other new story Family Quality Time which has plenty of vampires, lol. And it's going to be at least twenty chapters but I don't preplan my chapters I just go with the flow. **

**Bye! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	33. Chapter 33

**E POV**

"Hello?" Bella asked answering the phone again.

I stood there and leaned against the couch. _I'm not pregnant. _

She wasn't pregnant. I was relived, I wasn't sure we could handle a baby but at the same time, it broke my heart. If we were having a baby, we would've handled it. It wasn't like we didn't have the money or the time. Sure we had limited space but we could buy a house or something.

I didn't care when I had a baby with Bella, but I knew that I wanted one.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. Tears had come into her eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked. I walked over and put my arms on her waist.

"Thank you." She whispered into the phone and hung up.

"Love what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"They were wrong." She said with a small smile. "I'm pregnant?"

"What?" I asked.

She nodded. "They got the test results mixed up. I'm pregnant."

I laughed and kissed her. We were having a baby!

She smiled at me and I found tears in my own eyes.

"You're happy about this?" She asked.

"Immensely." I smiled.

**B POV**

I moaned as I heard the phone ringing. I didn't want to get up, it was too early.

I reached over to get the phone but felt Edward grab it before I did. "I got it." He mumbled.

"Hello?" He said into the phone sounding wide awake. Stupid.

"One sec." He handed the phone to me and placed his hand over the receiver. "It's Emmett." He said.

My eyes widened and I picked up the phone.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"So I guess you're still married?" He snapped.

I breathed out a huff in annoyance.

"Yes." I snapped.

"He knock you up yet?"

"Emmett if you're just going to be rude I'm going to hang up." I said.

"Fine. What did you want?" He snapped.

"I wanted to talk to my brother." I said angrily. "I miss you." I said quietly.

He sighed. "I miss you too."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry we didn't tell you that Edward and I were married but it just kind of happened and we didn't want to upset you guys." I said.

"I was disappointed, I'm not going to apologize for that but I guess I could've handled it better." He said.

"You probably could've but I guess we could've told you instead of waiting for you to find out like that." I said guiltily.

"Listen, we're going to go to New York next week, and I was thinking that we could come over and have dinner." He said.

"I think I'd like that." I said. "And I know Edward would too."

"Yeah, I guess I'm going to have to get used to him one way or another." He said.

"Yeah, you will." I said.

"I got to go, Rosalie is calling me." He said with a sigh.

"Bye."

"Bye, Squirt." He said.

I hung up and laid down next to Edward. He pulled me closer to him and started stroking my stomach. "What'd he say?"

"That he's sorry and that he's coming over next week and wants to have dinner."

"I guess we should tell him you're pregnant quickly before he freaks out again." He said.

I nodded. "We'll tell him next week at dinner."

I clutched my stomach as I felt a wave of nauseous. "Bathroom." I said and ran towards the bathroom.

**BAM! Lol sorry. Only one person thought that that is what really happened.**

**Bet you didn't see that coming lol. I just wanted to see how you would react if she wasn't pregnant and some of you were sad and some of you even changed your mind about having Bella being not pregnant and were sad too. Sorry if you really wanted her to be pregnant.**

**Also on a sadder note I have decided to disable anonymous reviewing because of another horrible review that I got. I deleted it from the review but I know that I get curious too so I'll copy it here onto the chapter. **

Hey, I have a birthday present for you!

GO F_UCK YOURSELF!

You dumb b-itch.

Your story is absolute rubbish. Worse than p_issed-on shiite.

I can't believe you didn't make Bella pregnant.

I can't believe you actually have any braincells.

I can't believe people actually like your story.

And you want to know why I can't believe these things?

It's because you are a motherf_ucking d_ickheaded loser cow fa_ggot.

You have no life, you pathetic little piece of shiite.

If you did, you would not be posting fanfic 24/7 but actually going out and

doing things.

So go do something. And stop inflicting your horrendous writing on all of us.

Or, if you can't do that, then at least get a beta. Your grammar and spelling

suck shiite.

**See well I figure now that if you want to curse me out or tell me how horrible I am that you gotta do it signed so I can talk to your personally instead of having scared wusses who don't even leave a signed review and I have to end up telling everyone who reads this story. **

**I also apologize for the nice anonymous reviewers who can no longer review to my stories maybe I'll able it again later. **

**Other than that review! And thanks for everyone who wished me a happy bday!**


	34. Chapter 34

**E POV**

"Are you nervous?" I asked Bella as she ran around putting things on the table.

"No, I'm running around like an idiot because I feel like it." She snapped.

I laughed lightly and walked over to where she was standing. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she sighed.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She said.

I smiled and placed my hands under her shirt, on her stomach. I started rubbing her stomach and she giggled softly.

"That tickles."

I smiled and kissed her shoulder.

As I opened my mouth to respond the bell rang and she pushed me off of her. "Get off me." She said.

"Ow." I mumbled as my back slammed into a chair.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's alright love." I said.

"I'll get the door." She said.

"I think we should do it together." I said.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

**B POV**

"Hi." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey." Rosalie said as she came over and hugged me.

"Hi." Emmett said and he hugged me as well.

I heard Rosalie squeal as she saw Edward. He laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey Rosy." He said.

"Eddy." She laughed. "I missed you."

He groaned as she squeezed him harder. "I missed you too."

I smiled at them and Emmett let me go.

Edward and Emmett stood in front of each other.

"Let's go eat." I said and pulled Edward along into the dining room.

"I'll help you." Edward said as I went into the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen as they sat down.

"You never said how you wanted to do this." Edward said putting a hand on my waist.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you want to tell them now, later, do you want to just blurt it out, or lead up to it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Too much." I said.

He sighed and put his head in the crook of my neck.

"How are my babies?" He whispered while rubbing my stomach.

"Hungry." I whispered.

"Then let's go eat." He smiled. He leaned down and kissed me stomach then stood up we walked back into the dinner.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was about halfway into the dinner and I started feeling nauseous. It hadn't occurred to me that that would happen.

I smiled at Rose and Edward who were talking animatedly.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" I asked.

They all nodded and I walked slowly to the bathroom.

Before I could close the door Edward had gone inside the bathroom and closed it for me. He grabbed onto my hair as I threw up into the toilet.

He handed me a toothbrush as I stood up.

"Feel better?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I think we should tell them now, before it gets any more obvious." I said.

He smiled. "And the cycle continues." He laughed.

"Shut up." I said and hit him in the chest lightly.

We walked into the dining room where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting talking to each other quietly.

"Hey, we need to talk." Edward said.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted.

**

* * *

**

Haha, I know I'm mean for leaving it there. I had to update today because I was astounded by the number of reviews I got! 73! Lol, you know what that means! I'm expecting at least 65 reviews next chapter!!!!

**Oh and please start reading my other stories. Just to interest you here are some reviews for some of my other stories:**

**Family Quality Time**

**Holy flipping crap: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Forget the haters it's sad of them to take time to read a story they don't like and then take the time ti review, a really LONG review. THEY should get a life. Anyway - I always love a good E/B lemon DO IT! Or preferably get THEM to DO IT like the duracell batteries that they are, they just keep going!

edwardandbellabelong2gether: LOVE the story so faR!

crookshanks57: Yay! New chapter! I really like this story! Please Please update soon!! Keep up the fabulous work!

Naley19: LOVE THIS STORY. LOVED THIS CHAPTER. CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. UPDATE SOON!

**Sexual Surprise**

.: holy shit, is it wrong if this TOTALLY turns me on ??

mercedesfrk1121: really love this story..love the lemons they are awesome!its very cool being able to read both edward and bella's pov. please keep writing!

ReluctantRomantic: Ah, ...you are fulfilling so many of my naughty fantasies about these guys. The end was heartbreaking, but OMG, the rest was so hot! Thank you ...for your equally naughty imagination and your ability to articulate it so well. ;)

cstwilightfan22: Whoops! Edward messed up! can't wait to find out what happens next!!

**Lol ok, there are some of them hopefully that will entice you to read the stories they are each only four or five chapters long so far. So you won't have to read that much. **

**It'll be a nice b-day present!!!! Especially for **isgvfj **who wants to send me one ;). And I LOVE your long reviews, keep them that long lol, its so much fun to read. **

**Alright now REVIEW, to this story, read my other stories, and review those! **

**P.S. if I used one of your reviews for my little enticing up there ^ that means your reviews are awesome so keep them up!!!1**


	35. Chapter 35

****

E POV

"I'm pregnant." Bella blurted.

Was she trying to get me killed?

"You're what?" Emmett asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Oh, yeah. Definitely trying to get me killed.

"Oh my God." Rosalie said. She squealed. "That's so amazing!" She jumped around the table and hugged me. I held her close making sure to have her to protect me incase Emmett came lunging at me.

Hey! I had to be around to see my baby be born.

"How do you feel about this, Emmett?" Bella asked.

He opened his mouth and closed it for a second.

After what seemed an eternity of silence.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

She nodded. "More than ever."

He sighed again. He walked around the table dangerously close to me and I hugged Rosalie tighter.

"Edward." She muttered and slapped my chest.

He stood in front of Bella for a moment and then leaned over and hugged her. I sighed in relief.

"I'm happy as long as you're happy." He said.

She smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm so glad." She whispered.

Tears started coming into her eyes and I laughed lightly letting go of my sister. She laughed too and I could see her crying as well.

"Rosy, stop it." I said.

"I can't help it." She whined. She smiled through her tears. "You're going to be the best Dad!" She cried and flung her arms around me tightly.

"Rosy, can you stop crying?" I asked lightly patting her back.

"I kind of have some news too." She said quietly.

I pushed her back and she laughed at me through her tears.

"I'm pregnant too." She said with a smile.

Bella squealed and hugged her. "We're going to be pregnant together!" She screamed.

"You're—you're—you're pregnant?" Emmett stuttered.

She nodded.

"But how?" He asked.

"Remember a few weeks ago when I had that cold…" She trailed off.

"It wasn't a cold?" He asked.

"No it was a cold but, turns out that birth control doesn't always work with the medicine I was taking for my cold." She said.

"But we didn't do anything while you were sick Rose." He laughed nervously.

"No, but I did keep taking the medicine a few days after, including that _one_ night." She said.

"You mean?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Oh!" He said.

"Ew." I said.

"You got my sister pregnant first." Emmett said pointing a finger in my direction.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked.

"You're pregnant?" He asked again.

"Yeah."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." Rosalie gritted through her teeth.

"I just need a minute." Emmett said before falling to the ground in a faint.

**

* * *

**

Sorry, I had to use slashfolie's idea on someone! Lol, ok so I don't know when I'll update again because even though one of my projects were pushed back I might have to do it in the original time frame I had because I won't be coming to school next Monday, when it's due because my cousin's are in town and I won't see them until Sunday and I want to spend time with them before they leave on Tuesday. And my science fair project is due Wednesday (thank god I finished most of it tonight), then a Social Studies project due Thursday (which I have yet to start and also have to present! Hate presenting!), on Friday I have a concert, Saturday I have to do my homework and Sunday I see my cousins and have my birthday party.

**See packed, I will try to update tomorrow because unfortunately that will be the last and final chapter of Mistletoe! **

**Sad, I know! I might do a tiny sequel like 9 or 10 chapters about her pregnancy and then just end it after the baby is born. **

**Also, I was approached today or yesterday because its 12 (awww no longer my birthday : ( )about having someone translate my story in Spanish, I agreed but she has yet to respond because she is in Argentina so far away. Lol, I don't even know what the time difference there. But the good thing is that I understand most Spanish (because I'm Cuban/Puerto Rican) and I should hopefully be able to read what she's writing lol.**

**Ok, now I'm going to write a chapter for Family Quality Time and Sexual Surprise (hint, hint, read THEM! lol) and then I shall try and post the epilogue tomorrow : (**

**Sad. **

**Review, make me happy : (**


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**E POV**

Bella snored quietly besides me. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her waist. It was so weird to think that this time next year we could have a little baby snuggled between us.

And my sister could have one too. Damn, my sister and my wife were pregnant. All we needed was Alice to be pregnant. For all we knew they could be too.

The phone rang and Bella snuggled into my chest. "Make it stop."

I laughed quietly and answered the phone. "Hello?" I whispered quietly.

"_Sorry, did I wake you?"_

"No Rosy, Bella's just sleeping."

"_Oh, Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that we went to the doctor and he said that everything was good and that I was due sometime during the summer." _

"That's great." I whispered.

Bella pressed her palm against my chest.

"Listen, I'm going to go Bella's trying to sleep."

"_Oh!" She whispered. "Ok, bye. I'll talk to you later little brother." _

"Bye." I said.

"Who was that?" Bella mumbled as she flipped over and snuggled up to her blanket.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled my own blanket over her. "My sister. She went to the doctor and said that she was due sometime during the summer."

She smiled with her eyes still closed. "Us too."

I smiled and kissed her shoulder. I jumped up and off the bed. "I'll make you breakfast." I said. "What do you want?"

"Broccoli and cheese soup." She giggled.

"For breakfast?" I asked.

"Don't blame me, blame your child." She said.

I smiled. "I believe that you had something to do with my baby too."

"Nope." She smirked. "You forced yourself on me."

"Right." I said nodding my head.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said looking at me sincerely.

I walked over to the bed and laid down next to her. I kissed her stomach. "And I love you."

She smiled at me. "What do you think it is?"

"I think it's a girl." I said with a smile. "But a boy would be nice too."

"I want a boy." Bella said. "I like the idea of having a boy with your eyes."

"It's ok." I said and leaned over to kiss her. "No matter what we get this time then we can keep trying—" I kissed her. "and trying—" I kissed her again. "and trying." I smiled.

"I like that idea." She smiled and kissed me passionately.

**Well, that's it : (. All sad now. Ok well I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I had a busy week! **

**I had two projects due last week and then on Friday I went to the Rock Band Live concert!!! If you're lucky enough to be in the one concert left for the tour GO!!!! It was awesome. Lol, The Cab are my favorite band ever! And if you've never heard of them then I suggest that you go right now to youtube or myspace and listen to all their songs, they've only had one CD so it won't be too big a deal. **

**Also look up So What by Dashboard Confessionals, Plain White Ts, and The Cab. It doesn't matter which one you click on because they're all the same except shot at different times in different places. **

**Then on Sunday I had my B-day party, if you can really call it that because all that happened was ten girls watching movies, lol. There were so many of us some of us had to lay one on top of each other. Lol .**

**Ok, and last thing if anyone watches Heroes was it just me or was that clip of Twilight when Robert Pattinson was talking did he look high or something because his hair looked like WTF? Lol sorry just had to ask!**

**Ok, and now since this is the last chapter in the story I don't think it's too much to ask if you review!!! I'll try to have the sequel up as soon as possible. But since I don't know when I'll put it up I suggest adding me to your Author Alerts and in the mean time look up Family Quality Time and Sexual Surprise. I'm going to do my best to update both stories tonight. **

**And with that I end the story! Sad! : ( **

**Now, be nostalgic and REVIEW!**

**Bye : (**

**Really I'm going to go now!**

**: (**

**Oh, Wait! I forgot who's excited about next week's episode of OTH!!!! Chad Michael Murry wrote it incase you didn't know, I've been waiting since last season to watch and it's almost here!!!! Lol, ok. I love those 40s stuff especially on TV Shows! And who loved the concert??? And the Julian punching! It was awesome! **

**Ok, now I'm really, **_**really, really**_** going. : (**

**:' (**


	37. News and a Playlist

**Sorry I know I haven't started the sequal yet but I've been swamped! I will start it once I finish with one of my stories and the next one will probably Sexual Surprise to finish because it only has like two or three chapters left because I really don't want to drag it on. But on with some news:**

**I WAS NOMINATED FOR ****SEVERAL**** TWILIGHT AWARDS! (Well Mistletoe was but I wrote it! Lol) **

**I was nominated for….**

**Best Winter Holiday Story**

**Best "M" or NC-17" Story**

**Most Original Plot**

**Best Edward/Bella**

**Best Alternate Universe**

**Isn't that AWESOME!!!! Lol, so when it's time for the voting I'll leave another chapter up here so you can know. Now also I made a playlist for this story! The link is on my page for one but I'm also going to list the songs here, so I can explain why I choose these songs. They are in order by chapter not including chapters that were only author notes. **

**Here's the link but take out the spaces and your good: http: //view . playlist . com/14422868491/standalone**

**1. I'll Be Home For Christmas by Michael Buble **

I choose this song because it's the chapter where Bella is coming home (for christmas). There's not really much more of an explantion, lol because the song truly only has like 4 verses and they're all similar. Lol.

**2. Love Lockdown**

I choose this song because the lyrics are: I'm not loving you the way I wanted to...I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong. Which is how I believe their relationship is at this point that they "love" each other but they can't help themselves even though it's wrong.

**3. I Want You To Want Me by Letters To Cleo**

I'm not sure if I even have to explain this but it's how they both feel that they want each other and they want the other to want them.

**4. Bounce by The Cab**

Okay, I'm not going to lie. This song is ALL about sex, lol which is why I put it because Bella and Edward are very...active? lol, so I put this song for it.

**5. I Want You (She's So Heavy) by Dana Fuchs, Joe Anderson & T.V. Carpio**

It can be the version by the Beatles but the song is how badly two people want each other and I believe that the version from Across the Universe is better to get that point across because it's two woman and a man singing about how they all want each other. I choose it because it's about how badly Edward and Bella want each other.

**6. Hallelujah by Paramore**

I choose this song because it's basically about how everything is going to work out in the end and how they wish it could last forever, which at the end of the chapter is how Bella and Edward feel.

**7. Lovebug by The Jonas Brothers**

Now this chapter was hard to find a song for so but I choose Lovebug because the noise in the beginning and around the songs signifys how even with all those people around he still can't see anyone but that girl. Which is how Bella and Edward see each other. Also it fits in with Jasper's story because it's the type of time that you think about when people go to war.

**8. Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright**

This song is really about (I believe no one truly knows) about how this woman restored this guy's faith in god and how even though they're completely different he can't help but love her. I choose it for the chapter because it just seemed like a good song for it and how this guy compares her to an angel (even if he doesn't say it out loud) and Edward compares Bella to angel all the time.

**9. I Knew I Loved You By Savage Garden**

So I choose this one but I believe it does describe their realtionship, and how they knew even before they met that they were meant to be, and it's a song about soulmates so how can you go wrong.

**10. Truly, Madly, Deeply by Cascada**

Ok, so this is the chapter where Edward proposes so it MADLY part fits, lol. But it also signifys how Edward wants to do everything with her. Also Lay like this forever is one of the lines and fits perfectly because when he proposes that's all he really wants to do, lay with her forever. Also I choose Cascada's version because I think it sounds better with her singing than Savage Garden but either will do.

**11. When The Stars Go Blue by Bethany Joy Lenz and Tyler Hilton**

Again, whichever version but this was always my favorite version. Anyway, the song is all about how you'll always be there for each other and which I really don't think I need to explain.

**12. Dakota by A Rocket to the Moon**

Ok, so I love this song, and I love A Rocket to the Moon because it's a one man band so it's really cool. But I choose the song because it's about this guy who's barely known this girl and he thinks he's already in love with her. And the song fits perfectly with their relationship.

**13. Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts**

This song is all about how it took so long to get where you are, and so many wrong turns but without it they wouldn't have made it there. I think it fits in because in the beginning they're sort of thinking about what they doing and what they had to do to get there.

**14. Love Story by Taylor Swift**

I don't think there's anyway to explain it but it is like the perfect song for a wedding. And since this is the wedding chapter it is totally perfect.

**15. Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra**

Ok, if you've never seen EuroTrip you need to watch it, lol. This song is about a guy who's helping this girl cheat on her boyfriend. And in this scenrio Mike is Scotty, but Edward isn't as much of a jerk as the guy who wrote this song.

**16. The Breakup Song by American Hi-Fi**

There is no way I'm explaining this. If you don't get it then you got problems.

**17. Coming to Terms by Carolina Liar**

So this is the chapter when Bella and Edward start learning that all the secrecy is getting to be a problem and they're starting to hate it. The song is supposed to be about a relationship that isn't working but I use as them realising all the things that's happening in the relationship.

**18. Risky Business by The Cab**

I really choose this song because of the title and how they get caught and it's risky for them to be doing things like that. The song doesn't really match but it's an awesome song! lol

**19. Someday We'll Know by New Radicals**

It should be the version from A Walk to Remember but I couldn't find it, so I used this one. I use this song because it's about a great love story, which is what Bella and Edward are.

**20. Breathing by Lifehouse**

I love this song a lot! Ok, I think the song is basically about how this guy just wants to be with a girl even if she's just breathing because even the sound of her breathing is beautiful to him. And during the middle part of the chapter he's sort of just laying there watching her sleep, which I believe is what the song is talking about

**21. Snakes on a Plane (Bring it) by Cobra Starship**

I choose this song because it's about getting ready to die but they're preparing to tell Emmett what they've been doing so I thought it fit nicelt.

**22. Supermassive Black Hole by Muse**

I know it's on the Twilight Soundtrack, it's one of my favorite songs on there second favorite to Decode, lol. It's also all about how a black whole can suck you in and the song compares a relationship to a black whole and I was comparing Emmett and Bella's relationship to it.

**23. Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap**

Well, I use this because it's the chapter when they leave and I always believed that it was about people leaving and how they're thinking back to the place they just left.

**24. My Christmas List by Simple Plan**

Well Edward got Bella an apartment for Christmas and this is all about Christmas Presents lol!

**25. It's Christmas Time Again by Jessica Simpson**

I think that's pretty self explanitory.

**26. Why Doesn't Santa Like Me? by Skye Sweetnam**

Well, I just choose a random Christmas song for this one, because 1) I love this song and 2) there wasn't really a song for this chapter.

**27. Honey by The Hush Sound/ Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell**

Ok, so I wanted Bella's Lullaby but they didn't have it on the website so I used this song but if you're not going to the music player I have on my page then you can listen to Bella's Lullaby. Ok and I choose Honey because well it has the word lullaby in it and that was about it.

**28. Words by Between the Trees**

I used this song because it has the lyrics: "sticks and stones may break my bones, you're words they surely kill" and this is the chapter were Emmett and Rosalie finds out that they're married and get's angry.

**29. Everything by Lifehouse/ I Want Something That I Want by Bethany Joy Galeotti and Grace Potter**

Once again I wanted I Want Something That I Want since it was in the chapter but I couldn't find it so I used Everything by Lifehouse. Mostly because it's about how it's a chapter about how Bella and Edward are getting along even though they haven't spoken to Emmett and Rosalie. Also it's all about how one person can mean everything to one person which is how they feel about each other.

**30. Hallelujah by Teddy Geiger **

Incase you didn't know the Hallelujah's on here are all different not just the same song by different people, the only one that actually is Hallelujah is the one by Rufus Wainwright. I thought this song described their relationship perfectly because it's about this guy who likes this shy, quiet girl and all. Once you listen to it you'll be able to tell that it's an amazing song.

**31. I'll Be by Edwin McCain**

Again, I really didn't know what song to use for this chapter so I just used this song because it's one of my favorite songs.

**32. It's Not Over by Daughtry**

This one was mainly for the name because it forshadows the next chapter, lol.

**33. It Won't Be Long by Evan Rachel Wood**

I also like this version better than the Beatles version. I used this song because of the fact the Emmett called them and it wouldn't be long before they saw them again.

**34. 100 Years by Five For Fighting**

This song is all about someone's life when it revolves around their family and since Edward and Bella were about to start their family I thought it would fit nicely.

**35. I'm In Love With A Girl by Gavin DeGraw**

I love Gavin DeGraw and I love this song and I used it because while there wasn't any real fluff it was good when it was a cute chapter to me and I decided to use a happy, sorta romantic song.

**36. It Takes Two by Zac Efron**

I love Zac in this in song, and I thought it was cute with the title and how they were play-arguing about who's baby it was.

**Well, that's it lol. Hopefull next time I leave an A/N it'll be for the sequel. Now some questions have been asked about it and it won't be more than 10 chapters it's going to be a chapter for each month of her pregnancy (so some chapters will probably be long, not the whole month but some days and stuff) and then one after she's had the baby. Alright, until next time!**


	38. Sequel News

**I know it's been a while guys but I've been thinking a lot and I think that I'm not going to write the sequel because I really don't want to ruin it like a lot of people do so I'm just going to leave it like that. **

**I'm sorry but I think it's better that way I hope you will still read my other stories. **


	39. Voting

**Once Upon A Twilight Contest is up and running! **

**Please go and vote for me!!! It's number 12 on the list at this link: http://www. fanfiction. net/u/2009160/ Just take out the spaces!**

**Sorry I haven't updated Scandal in the Infield but I had to do some important school work and the beginning of the year is taking a lot more out of me than I expected but the next chapter will be up sometime this week and if I place (first, second, or third) in the contest then I will update every other day for a week and not crappy chapters but real actual chapters :)! **

**Also I'll write a one shot as the conclusion for Mistletoe!**


End file.
